Warblers watching Glee
by HockeyGal09
Summary: The Warblers receive a package during Christmas and it contains 2 DVD's. Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt all sit down to watch seasons 2-3 of GLEE. The DVD's begin at 'Never been Kissed'. Niff and eventual Klaine. RATED T AND FULL OF WARBLERNESS. *Now also posted on scarvesandcoffee. net*
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighed happily as he skipped through the hallways of Dalton, he and Kurt and just sang _Baby it's Cold Outside _and he was extremely happy with the turn out. But he was also a little sad, he had so many opportunities where he could've just leaned forward and kissed him. Or at the end, it would've been a great time to confess his feelings. But of course, he chickened out like all the other times. Besides, Kurt didn't feel the same. It didn't matter how many time Wes and David told him otherwise, he never thought someone as perfect as Kurt would like him. But it didn't matter, if they couldn't be together, he was glad they could be friends… Best friends for that matter.

Blaine stopped in his tracks as he saw Nick and Jeff standing in front of him with their hands behind their backs.

"Umm, hey guys…" he said "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," they said in unison "But Miss White wanted us to give this to you" finished Jeff as they brought their hands out from behind their backs and handed him two small packages with a small note attached.

"Thanks guys," said the Warbler as he took the note and read it. It said:

_Dear Frodo, _

_I have noticed a while ago that my dear __Porcelain has entered your 'Gay Hogwarts'. It is sad to see him go as he was one of the best cheerleaders I have ever had, and also McKinley High's__best kicker we've ever seen. You may know my dear Porcelain as the one and only, Kurt Hummel. I know he has not been safe at his school so I do understand his transfer. I really do wish I could've done more for him but sadly, our sweet dolphin had to leave us. I also know that Kurt has had a hard life and I want all of you to help him to feel better and become happier. But in order to do that, you must know how to help him get through it. So open the packages, look them over with at least 5 of Kurt's closet friends and all will be explained. _

_Sincerely, _

_The one and only Amazing teacher at McKinley. _

_P.S. If you harm my sweet, sweet Porcelain… I will not hesitate to kill you…_

I slowly began to understand the letter but I was taken out of my state of thought when Nick said:"What is it?"

"It's from one of Kurt's old high school teachers," he responded "she said that we need to understand Kurt's life before we can help him."

"What's in the boxes?" asked agent 6.

"I'm not sure, I haven't opened them yet."

"Well open it now!" encouraged Nick.

"Okay, okay," I said as I put the box down on a table in the hallway "they're... DVD's?" Blaine said confused.

"Well maybe instead of explaining Kurt's life... She'll show it to us" said Jeff.

"Well the note said we had to share it with at least 5 of Kurt's closest friends" said the soloist as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to a few warblers and Kurt, telling them to meet him in his room.

***In Blaine's room***  
**Blaine's P.O.V.**

"Why are we here?" asked David as he sat down beside Wes.

"Well, I got a package today from a teacher from your old school Kurt." I said as I looked at him.

He stared at me with his mouth open, "what teacher?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure but whoever it was kept calling you 'Porcelain'..." I said with confusion.

"Damn it Sue!" he shouted "but why are we here?"

"Well in the packages was DVD's about your life." I said

"How the hell did she recoded my life?" he murmured

"Wait isn't that your crazy cheer leading coach?" wondered David.

"Yeah, she's kinda aggressive and hates us glee kids."

"Then why did she talk about how much she 'surprisingly' cares for you." I asked.

"Well I was one of her championship Cheerios and helped her win Nationals." he said fondly.

I stared at him wide eyed "You were a cheerleader?" I asked as I tried to picture him in that uniform... Doing flips and strutting around sexily. No Blaine! Stop thinking about him like that! He doesn't even feel the same way! I sighed as I shock all those thoughts away as Kurt smiled shyly.

"Yes now can we please drop it?"

"Alright, alright."

Trent looked at Kurt pleadingly "So are we gonna watch this?"

"Um, I guess... But I don't know where it would start. I mean, if she wants to show you guys all the bad stuff that's happened to me... She's gonna have to start at like the beginning of High School," he said looking at us.

"Well she even named each 'episode'" I said looking at him.

"Can you read them out?" he asked

"Why?" wondered Thad.

"So he knows where they start." said Nick as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, on the first one is 'Never been kissed'." I said.

I looked over at Kurt, he looked back at me in deep thought "That might be the week when I came to spy on you guys..." he looking at me. I immediately understood. That was the week when Karofsky kissed Kurt in the looked room.

"Well what's the next one?" asked David from across the room.

"It's called 'The Substitute'." said Jeff as he took the case away from me.

"That's probably when Mr. Shue was sick and we had a substitute in glee. Holly Holiday, she was great." Kurt said laughing at the memory.

"So is the other one the week you met us?" asked Trent.

Kurt nodded meekly "Yea..."

"Is something wrong Kurt?" asked David.

"It's just a lot happened during that week." he said lifting his head.

"We don't had to watch it if you don't want to." Suggested Jeff, even though I knew this made him even more curious.

"No it's okay... I want you guys to know." he said as he managed a weak smile.

"Are you sure Kurt...? The New Directions don't even know what happened." I said making sure he was okay with this.

"Ya... It's better that not only you know, I need to get it off my chest..."

"Alright if you're sure" I said as I put the DVD in.

"I just really hope it's not all about me..." said Kurt "hopefully Sue will show everyone else's problems too."

"Well if everyone would shut up and listen, we'd find out!" said Trent

We began to get comfortable before it started. Wes, David and Thad were sitting at the foot of my bed. Niff was sitting on Kurt's bed in tangled in each other with Trent at theirs feet, don't get me wrong. I'm EXTREMELY happy that Nick and Jeff stopped being so oblivious and realized they are meant to be, but I just wished that could be Kurt and I as well. But I guess it is okay because we were sharing my bed at the moment and he had his head on my shoulder. It took all my willpower to not place a kiss on the top of his head, or just run my fingers through his silky smooth hair. But my thoughts were interrupted by a women appearing on the screen.

"_Hello Frodo and Garblers, as much as it pains me to see my sweet porcelain go... You must know how much he has been through to be able to help him, and I know he doesn't need help... But ever since he meet the kid with the weird gel helmet,_" everyone began to laugh as I subconsciously pat my head. I didn't use that much gel... "_He has been extremely happy and has the little extra jump in his step._" at this I looked over at Kurt and could tell he was trying to hide his blush.

"That makes two of them!" shouted Wes. I threw a pillow at his and everyone went quiet.

"_So I figure, if you all understood what was going on like Frodo, he might just be even happier. But since I despise that foul Glee club SO much, I decided to show everyone else's lives as well so I could make fun of them all!_" Sue began to laugh as she faded away and the episode began.


	2. Never Been Kissed

I will just let everyone know that I might skip a few scenes if I find they are unnecessary or too hard to write down.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE :(

Just letting you all know **this is the show**, _this is thoughts of the P.O.V. person on the show_ and this is them in the room talking and stuff.

Also, I know some lines aren't in the show but I put them in to fill in the flashbacks. Unless you guys want me to show them, but if you don't like the extra lines, let me know in review.

_**Warblers Watch Glee**_

Chapter 2

**The scene started off with Finn in a big metal tub. Someone walked over to another one and filled in with ice. Sam then entered the tub.**

"That must be freezing…" stated Jeff

"**Dude, how do you stand that cold tub?"**

"**I'm used to cold showers dating Quinn." **

"**Been there dude, actually, still there now… I mean how do we find the only two girls in high school that won't put out?" **

"**What do you do though?" **

"**Well easy… I just think about the opposite of what I'm doing."**

**Sam looked at him confused.**

"**Well this one time I almost ran over a mailman… so I think of that."**

"Oh my god Finn…" said Kurt.

"**I've never actually almost killed a civil servant before…"**

**Finn pondered it for a moment, "Well you have to find something else to be your own buzz kill. You know something that is totally **_**not**_** hot." **

**Just then Coach Beastie walked into the room and shouted at Artie "I don't **_**care**_**! If you're on this football team, you wear a cup!" **

**Finn looked over to Sam for a moment before returning his attention back to Coach and Artie. "Hey you ever notice that when the Beast gets all fired up her underpants go right up her butt?" The camera zoomed in on Coach as she picked a small wedgie. **

"**I think I just found my mailman…" said Sam. **

"**Yes you did." said Finn with a big grin on his face. **

**The scene changed to the hallway just as the bell rang and you saw Kurt walking with Tina. **

"**I take it we have a lot of sweater trends to look forward to this season." said Tina with a smile. They continued to walk up until a big jock came and pushed Kurt into a looker. **

Kurt felt Blaine tense beside him as Jeff shouted "What the hell was that?"

"Locker slam." Said Kurt like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Is that really how you were treated at your old school?" asked David.

Kurt sighed "Yeah, but it's all over now. Can we just watch?"

**Kurt and Tina looked shocked as they watched him walk away. **

"**Are you alright?" she asked.**

"**Yea…" he said "Fine…" **

"No one did anything?" askedThad.

"No," said Kurt "I told you guys, it's not like Dalton over there." 

**The scene changed again to Mr. Shue in the choir room. Mr. Shue turned his head and Tina walked in with Kurt behind her looking a little fazed. **

"**Alright guys," Mr. Shue called out "let's get down to business… First, let's welcome back, Noah Puckerman." **

"Where did he go?" asked David.

"He was in juvie for stealing an ATM." said Kurt as if it was completely normal.

**Claps and little "yay's" where heard around the room as Puck lifted his arms in pride and faked a punch towards Artie. **

"**Puck," Mr. Shue continued "I hope your time in juvie has thought you a lesson or two about right and wrong." **

"I still can't believe you guys have a kid that went to juvie." said Nick.

"Yes," said Kurt "But don't worry, once you get to know him he's real nice."

"**Are you kidding me? I ruled that place; all I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day." **

"**Wow," Quinn murmured from across the room "what I catch, can't believe I ever let you go." **

"**And now." said Mr. Shue "Drum roll Finn." Finn drummed his hands on his book, "Because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month." **

**Cheers where heard around the room before Mr. Shue put on his glasses and read off the list. "First off, a cappella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers." **

Jeff began jumping up his seat "OHMYGODGUY! That's us!"

Nick slowly patted his head "Yes Jeffy that is us… Now calm down and cuddle with me."

Jeff quickly obeyed with a small smile on his face.

**More cheers before Santana had to give input, "Oh ok, hold up. Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." She said with a smile while she looked over at Kurt.**

"Why does everyone think this is a gay school?" asked Wes with a sigh.

"Well since this is an all-boys school, they think that since you guys all get deprived from girls at like all times…" Kurt said hoping they knew where he was going with this.

"**And," Mr. Shue continued "the other team to beat; The Hipsters, a first year club from the Warren Township continuing education program. Now they are a group composed entirely of elderly people getting their High School GDD's."**

**Rachel looked up confused, "Is that legal?" **

"**How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" asked Mercedes from beside Kurt. **

"**Are you kidding?" asked Puck, "Riddle bones. Give one of those old laddies a good luck pat on the rear and shatter her pelvis." **

"**Moving on…" said Mr. Shue "Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual boys vs. girls tournament." He said as people cheered. **

"**So split up into two groups, and uh… figure out what songs you're gonna sings." He said. **

**He turned around to look at papers as everyone got up and split into their groups. Mr. Shue didn't even look up when he said "I'm not gonna say it again Kurt, Boys' team." Kurt turned around and gave him his bitch-glare before heading over to the guys' group. **

"Did you not want to go with the guys?" asked Blaine.

"Well It's just that I fit in more with the girls…" he said trailing off "I like fashion, we all have sleepovers, we-"

"Wait," said David cutting him off "You get to have sleepovers with girls just because you're gay?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeaaaaahhh…"

"I'm gonna have to try that…" he mumbled.

**You then saw Kurt walking down the hall with his head high before being brutally pushed into a locker by Karofsky. **

Everyone held their breath, seeing their friend like this was not something they liked.

"**What is your problem?" Kurt shouted down the hallway.**

**Karofsky turned around before saying, "You taking back to me?! You want a piece of the Fury?!" he said getting closer. **

"**The Fury?" Kurt asked. **

"**That's what I named my fist." **

"**Well with the level of creativity you could easily become assistant manager at a wintering plant." **

Everyone stifled a small laugh as they tried to lighten the mood.

"**I don't know what that is…" he said "But if I find out its bad, the Fury's gonna find you." He said as he pushed him into a looker one more time before leaving. **

**Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head against a looker before Mr. Shue rounded the corner and looked over to him. **

Blaine looked over at Kurt who had his eyes closed and his head against the head rest. "You don't deserve that Kurt." He said to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Thank you," he said before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

**Mr. Shue handed Kurt some water before asking, "Is there anything I can do?" **

**Kurt looked at him before sighing, "No," he said "This is my hill to climb alone." **

"No it's not Kurt," said Trent "You shouldn't have to face all that alone."

"Can we just drop it for now?" asked Kurt in a small voice.

**Mr. Shue looked down "Can I be honest?" he asked looking back up "I think it's getting to you. Usually this stuff rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away." **

"**Can I be honest with you?" said Kurt, Mr. Shue nodded before Kurt continued. "****You, like everyone else at this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide. And your lessons plans are boring and repetitive. Boys vs. girls? That doesn't challenge any of us."**

"**You mean because I didn't let you join the girls team like you wanted?"**

**Kurt sighed as he stood "To answer your question; yes, I'm unhappy. And yes, being the only out gay kid at this school gets me down. But most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here." **

"Are you challenged here?" asked Wes.

"Yes," he replied "The teachers actually teach!" he said with a grin.

"**Look I'm not tossing the baby out of the bath water here." said Mr. Shue. **

"**I've totally done that," said Brittany. **

Everyone looked confused and all Kurt said was "Its Brittany, don't even try to understand her. Santana and I are the only ones who speak Brittany."

**Mr. Shue looked at her confused before he continued "We're just making it a little adjustment. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. And girls, try some classic rock, uh, the Who, the Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get." He finished**

**Kurt leaned forward in his seat to talk to the guys, "Don't worry gentlemen, I have this under control."**

"**Now obviously for this medley to work I'm gonna have to sing lead, and of course when your singing Diana Ross, *some type of accessory* and feather boas are a **_**must**_**." **

**Artie leaned towards the other guys, "Isn't this lesson about opposites? I mean you in a sequent gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect." **

"Harsh…"

"**Ok who said anything about a gown?" said Kurt.**

**Puck stood up, "Ok dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in the old folks Jell-O, or… visit the Garglers." **

"The Warblers." said everyone in the room at once.

"**The Warblers." corrected Kurt. **

"Look guys, he doesn't even know us and he is defending us." said Nick while pretending to shed a tear.

"I knew you loved us." said David with a smile.

"Only a little." said Kurt.

"**Whatever," said Puck "Go see what they're up to. You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." he said throwing a football to Finn.**

Blaine looked over to Kurt. "You didn't blend right in."

Kurt rolled his eyes "I know that mister obvious."

**Kurt looked over everyone and sighed before grabbing his things, "Fine." He said as he walked out. **

**The scene changed to Quinn sitting in Sue Sylvester's office. "I know what I heard. There we were making out and he said it, Beast. I'm pretty sure he was picturing making out with her."**

"Ohhhh, that cooling off thing is coming back to haunt him isn't it?" asked Jeff with a smile.

"**That is the most horrific image I can imagine." **

"**Coach I need help. I've done everything I can to rehabilitate my image, I'm getting straight A's, dating the cutest guy in school-"**

"**-Who would rather be dry humping She-Hulk. Oh dear god… Why did I say that? Now that's what im picturing. You know what kind of disgusting images I'm going to have to look at to get this outta my head? I'm gonna have to go straight to the wound care centre, stare at some wounds."**

"**Coach I really don't know what to do." She pleaded **

"**Wait," she Sue leaned on her desk, "This just might be the opportunity I've been looking for, a way to get Beast out of the school, and your *whatever she calls Sam* back in your arms." **

"**What do I have to do?" she asked.**

"**Go public with your pain, get people talking about this, make Beast the next *insert name here*, and you need to give him a piece of your mind. Loud. And in public. Show him who's boss. Ah man, now I'm picturing the two of them making out during an episode of 'Who's the boss?'" **

"Was that the famous Sue?" asked Thad looking over to Kurt.

"Yes, that was the terrifying Sue Sylvester… I miss her."

**The scene shifted to the Dalton stair case where students were trying to get down. But you could tell Kurt was out of place. **

"**Um excuse me, um can I asked you a question? I'm new here." **

**Blaine extended his hand "My names Blaine."**

**Kurt took it and replied "Kurt… So what exactly is going on?"**

"This is where Klaine begun!" shouted David from on the floor.

"What's 'Klaine'?" asked Kurt.

"It's your names put together!" exclaimed Wes.

Blaine sighed, "Guy we're just friends."

"Ok then…" said Nick and Jeff in a sing song voice.

"**The Warblers! Every now and then they throw a performance in the senior commons, tends to shut the school down for a while." He said as he watched the students around him rush through the doors. **

"**Wait… the glee club here is kind of cool?" **

"**The Warblers are like rock stars." At this Kurt raised an eyebrow "Come on, I know a short cut." He said as he took Kurt's hand and his and led the way before he could respond. They began to run down a deserted hallway holding hands with Blaine leading the way. **

"Oh my god… Why is there really slow music playing?" asked Blaine.

"Sue must have put it in there." Kurt sighed. "Oh and by the way Blaine… I know that's not a short cut now."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed.

**They entered the senior commons to find it buzzing with excitement. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." **

"**Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid," he said as he fixed Kurt's collar "Now of you'll excuse me." He finished as the first notes of the song rang out. **

"Dapper as ever Blaine Warbler." said Kurt with a smile.

"Why does Rachel always call me that?"

"Because your 'competition'. She'd do the same to anyone in the Warblers."

"But you're a Warbler now," She Nick "Why doesn't she call you Kurt Warbler?"

"Because I've known her since High School started, she's like a sister to me."

"Shhh!" exclaimed Wes, "We're about to sing."

_**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down...**_

Before you met me  
I was alright___**  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine,  
Valentine...**_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I___**  
We'll be young forever**_

You make me___**  
Feel like**____**  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away**____**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance___**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me___**  
Feel like**____**  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance___**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

Yoooouuu...  
You make me___**  
Feel like**____**  
I'm livin' a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away**____**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
No...**_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance___**  
And don't ever look back**____**  
Don't ever look back**_

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight

All the Warblers laughed at the fact that Blaine practically serenaded Kurt 5 minutes after meeting him.

"**Wait that's hilarious, so picturing Beast helps… cool you off?" asked Tine looking over at Mike. **

**Mike shut his looker "That's what Sam said…"**

"**Really…? Then let's get a room." she sad pulling him into the nearest class room. "With those abs you can be my very own situation." She said pulling him in for a kiss. **

"**We should cool off," said Mike.**

"**Beast," mike jumped off Tina and gave her a weird look. **

"**Umm… I've gotta go." She said, "I'll see you in glee club." **

"Well that as awkward…" said Trent.

"This will so get them in a lot of trouble." said Kurt with a sigh.

"**Just be honest with me," said Quinn "I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth. I'll be relived." **

"**Really?" said Sam as he closed his locker "Because it looks like you're gonna be mad no matter what I say."**

"**You said another women's name while you were kissing me. Look I get it; she's in a position of power over you, which can be exciting, and you clearly like women who give you a hard time."**

**Sam turned around "Im not cheating on you with my football coach." He whispered. "Look, can we talk about this in private?" **

"**Why, am I embarrassing you?"**

"**It's not what you think."**

"**What I'm thinking is that I'm not putting out for you so you're getting it anywhere you can, including the locker room with Beast." **

**Coach Beastie turned around as she heard her name, "What's this?" she asked.**

"**This whole lover's quarrel is**_** your**_** fault." She shouted. **

"**Watch your tone with me missy, you crap on my leg I'll cut it off." **

The Warblers laughed.

"**I'll leave you two." said Quinn as she walked away.**

**Mr. Shue walked up with a confused expression "Everything ok?" he asked.**

**Just then Mike walked up and said; "Stay away from my women." **

"**What the hell is going on around here?" she asked before walking away.**

"**What's going on Sam?" Shue asked.  
**

"**How many of you guys have done this?" Mr. Shue asked Sam and Mike.**

"**All the guys whose girlfriends won't put out," said Sam, Mr. Shue sighed. **

"Then there shouldn't be that many guys doing It." said Kurt with a smirk.

"**It's the girls too," added Mike. **

"**This is really bad guys, what if coach Beast was to find out about this? Think about how hurt she'd be." **

"**It's not personal." countered Sam. **

"Oh my god Sam-" said Nick

"Did he really just say it wasn't personal?" asked Jeff.

"**Of course it's personal! Look, Coach Beast is like us, like glee club. She's an outsider at this school. No one appreciates her or her talent because they've decided she's too different, and for you guys to abuse that… even in private, is the opposite of everything we've tried to achieve in here."**

"**But we're just thinking about it… It's not like we're actually making fun of her to her face." **

"**I need you to stop, and spread the word to all the other glee guys… and girls. This ends here and now, and coach Beast can **_**never **_**know about this."**

"**Ok."**

"**Sorry." **

**A coffee was slide across the table as Blaine said "Latte?" Kurt took it and mouthed a small thank you. "This is Wes and David." Blaine said pointing to both students at their table with them. **

"Oh my god, look Wes! It's us!" shouted David.

"**It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." **

All the guys laughed. "Kurt we couldn't beat you up if we wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Blaine would kill us." said Nick and Jeff at the same time.

"It's weird how you guys do that…" said Kurt.

"Do what?" they said.

"Never mind…"

"**We're not gonna beat you up." said Wes. **

"**You were such a terrible spy that we thought it was sort of… endearing." said David. **

"**Which made me think that spying on us wasn't the only reason you came," said Blaine as he put his coffee on the table. **

**Kurt bowed his head a little, "Can I ask you guys a question?" they all nodded "Are you guys all gay?"**

Thad piped up, "We're still unsure about Wes and David." He said with a laugh.

"We just have an epic bromance." defended Wes.

**They all laughed before Blaine spoke up, "Uh, No. I mean well I am, but these two have girlfriends."**

"**This is not a gay school," said David "we just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." **

"**Everybody gets treated the same, No matter was they are" added Wes "It's pretty simple." **

**Kurt looked down and seemed deep in thought. "Would you guys excuse us?" asked Blaine.**

**They both stood up, "take it easy Kurt." said Wes before they left. **

"**I take it your having trouble at school," said Blaine after a while. **

**It took Kurt a while to answer, but he eventually got it out "I am the only person out of the closet at my school, and I-I try to stay strong about it but there is this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell… and nobody seems to notice." **

"**I know how you feel…" said Blaine "I got taunted at my old school and it really… it pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, they were sympathetic and all… but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, 'Hey if you're gay, then your life's just gonna be miserable… Sorry, there's nothing we can do about it'."**

"Is that really how it felt?" asked Thad.

"Pretty much." said Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Nick.

"**So I left. I came here," he sighed "simple as that. So you have two options, I mean I'd love to just tell you to enroll here but tuition here at Dalton is sorta steep… and I know that that's not an option for everybody… Or, you could refuse to be the victim… Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."**

"**How?"**

"**Confront him," Blaine answered "call him out… I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something I really, really regret."**

**The scene shifted once again to the girls in the choir room, the camera zoomed over to Mercedes as she spoke, "The boys beat us the last time we competed against them," she said "we've got to bring th noise hard this time." **

"**To be fair they didn't officially beat us," countered Quinn "we got busted for vitamin D possession before the vote." **

"You guys have one messed up Glee club…" said Trent.

"**Wait," said Santana "Something's defiantly wrong, why isn't Rachel talking?"**

"**Shouldn't she be totally bossing us around right now?" murmured Brittany.**

"**The idea of the assignment was to do the opposite of what we normally do. I'm just trying to stick to the lesson plan, which is proving nearly impossible because you're gluing those sequins on backwards." She said shaking her head at Brittany.**

"**Spies!" she shouted once Puck entered the room wheeling Artie in front of him. **

"**Lighten up;" he said "We're here to talk to Santana and Brittany." He leaned forward and whispered to Artie, "remember, don't trust your instincts." **

**Santana agusted herself in her seat before looking over at them, "So how does it feel to be a free man?" **

**Artie crossed his arms over him chest before looking at them and replying "All I can say is that im not looking for a long-term relationship with either of you, especially Brittany, im not in love with her." **

**Brittany looked up at them "do you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?" she asked**

**Puck shook his head, "No really."**

**Santana looked down, "Oh…"**

"**Tell you what," continued Puck "If you two show up at Breadsticks tomorrow night around 7, and if we don't find hotter chicks to go out with tonight… we might just show up." He finished**

"**Wow," sighed Santana "you are totally cool." **

**Brittany looked over "awesome." **

The guys looked at each other, "Does that really work?" asked Wes in disbelief.

"No," said Kurt "Santana and Brittany will do almost anything to get into a guys' pants."

**The camera flashed to the other girls who had looks of disbelief on their faces as Puck wheeled Artie out of the room, "I can't believe it," he said "You're a genius."**

**The scene changed again to show Mr. Shue in the teachers' lounge pouring himself a cup of coffee, just then the door opened and in walked in Coach Beastie.**

"**Hey Will," she said "can I talk to you for a second? What's going on with your glee club kids?" she asked "They've been… mouthing off to me… One of them even said to stay away from their girl. I… I don't get it. I'm a coach here Will, and if the students don't respect me… how am I supposed to do my job?" she finished.**

"**Well coach," she Will walking around the room "I… I don't know what to tell you…"**

"**Will. Please, be straight with me," she said "you're the only person at this school I trust."**

**Will looked up at her, almost saying that she didn't want to know by the look in his eyes, "Please," she said again. **

**The Glee club coach sighed, "Why don't you have a seat?" he said as he moved to sit down as well.**

"I have a feeling this won't go to well." Said Blaine with a sigh.

**She sets her book down on the table as they both sat down, "Uhh…" Will began "****This- This is really awful, and I don't want you to take it personally. I mean, they're just kids, you- you know how they can be." **

"**Just- just tell me."**

**He sighed, "I- I guess it's become sort of a thing, that when the kids are making out, and they- they sort of wanna… cool off a little, they think of you. In compromising positions." He finished.**

**She closed her eyes, "Like what?"**

"**Like… in lingerie." Coach Beastie began to gather her things, "Coach- Coach, don't take it personally."**

**She got up and sighed, "I do take it personally, Will. I take it very, very personally." She said as she left the room.**

"**Shannon. Shannon, wait, I- ahh!" **

**The next scene was Puck, Artie, Brittany and Santana on their date at Breadsticks. **

"**So there I was at juvy in the breakfast line in the mess hall," begins Puck "when I notice me and the guy behind me going for the same waffle. This guy's 6'11. 300 easy. He's got his teeth filed into canines, tats everywhere." He says making everyone lean forward in their seats, "It gets better. So I turn around, I flex my left peck, and I flex my right peck. And I say to the guy, leggo my eggo. And you know what he does? He lets go of my eggo!"**

"Oh my Gaga Puck," sighed Kurt "and he thinks I'm a drama queen."

**Artie leans back in his chair and says "That's right!"**

"**You should be our nation's president." Said Santana with a dreamy look.**

"**Maybe," he says with a shrug. **

**Brittany looks over at Artie "I've been squeezing your leg for like, the last hour and a half. Are you not attracted to me?" she says doing it again.**

They all lock at Kurt confused. "She's not the smartest girl…" he stated.

"**Sorry," said he said, "I was really distracted by our waitress. She's totally into me." **

"**I can take that when you're ready." Said the waitress as she came by. **

"He does realize that she's like forty right?" asked Thad

**Artie smiled, "Thank you."**

**Puck began to fidget in his seat "Alright, guys, let's move, this meal has been comped."**

**Artie was taken aback "What?"**

"**Dude, I don't pay for food. It's my thing, yo." He said "So we're going to dine and dash. Let's go."**

"When you've _just_ been released?" asked Kurt "really Puck?"

**Everyone shuffled out of their seats and mad their way to the door, Artie stayed behind and took some cash out of his pocket and placed it on the table. **

"**Do you need any change?" asked the waitress as she came by.**

**Artie gave a shy smile "Keep it. Thanks."**

"At least we can count on Artie."

**Artie turned around to find Puck staring at him "What the hell was that about?"**

**Artie sighed, "Sorry, I couldn't do it. She gave us free refills, and I figure she's got kids, I'm not gonna do that to her."**

"**Whatever dude, you wussed out! So have fun taking the short bus home, because I'll be escorting these lovely ladies back to chez Puckerman for a little sookie-sookie." **

**Artie was shocked "Wait. Seriously?"**

"**Damn straight! I'm giving you all my trade secrets here. If you don't want my help, then fine. You're on your own." Said Puck before he left leaving Artie in the restaurant. **

"That was rude…" said David

"Puck's just like that." Said Kurt with a sigh "But once you get to know him he can be real nice."

_**Start me up**__**  
**__**Start me up**__****_

_**Tommy used to work on the docks**__**  
**__**Union's been on strike**__**  
**__**He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough**__****_

_**We've got to hold on ready or not**__**  
**__**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**__**  
**__**Start me up**__**  
**__**We're half way there**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Start me up**__**  
**__**We'll make it - I swear**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**If you start me up**__****_

_**Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got**__**  
**__**I can't compete with the riders in the other heats**_

**Kurt looked down to see a text from Blaine that read 'Courage' he smiled and put his phone back down.**

"Awwwww," said all the guys together.

Kurt and Blaine blushed and ignored them.

****_**I make a grown men cry**__**  
**__**I made a grown men give it a shot**__****_

_**Start me up**__**  
**__**We're half way there**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Start me up**__**  
**__**We'll make it - I swear**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__****_

_**We've got to hold on ready or not**__**  
**__**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**__**  
**__**We're half way there**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__****_

_**Start me up**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand and we'll make it i swear**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**We're half way there**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**__**  
**__**We livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer**__****_

_**You got to start me up**_

"Ok," said Wes "That was really hot."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**Everyone clapped as Mr. Shue looked at the girls, "ladies, very, very impressive! What made you guys choose those songs?**

"**Well-" began Rachel.**

**Becky quickly came in the room and handed a paper to Mr. Shue "Coach said to give you this." He opened the note that read 'Auditorium NOW'. **

**Mr. Shue arrived at the auditorium and held up the note, "Take a good look, William. Because Sue Sylvester's got two things to show you." She began, "To my left - I have one confetti cannon. To my right - you'll find another confetti cannon. You know what that means?"**

**Will sighed, "No, Sue."**

"**We. Got Bieste. Fired. And my full budget is restored." She said pushing a button and the confetti cannons went off.**

**Sue laughed as the confetti spun around her. **

"How cruel can you get?" asked Trent looking over to Kurt.

"Trust me," he said "This isn't her worst."

"**Wait, what?"**

"**Well, actually, she quit, but I'll take the *?*. And it was your kids who made it happen, Will! It finally occurred to them to stop singing that nonsense about how awesome it is to be alive or ugly or whatever the point is you guys are always trying to make. And instead, they just got mean." She said, "Congratulations, Will."**

"**Wait. Coach Bieste quit?" he asked again.**

"**I believe I just said that, Andy Sullivan." She said, "You want me to sign it into your palm? And now if you'll excuse me, and if you wouldn't mind just cleaning all this up. That'd be great." She said with a smile before she slowly left the auditorium. **

**The scene shifted once more before showing Kurt walking down the hall with his phone his front of his face, looking at another text that read 'Courage - Blaine.' Kurt smiled before the phone was hit of out his hand and he was shoved hard into a locker by Dave. **

Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the show.

**Kurt began to breathe heavily before taking after Karofsky. **

Kurt quickly paused the show, knowing exactly what was going to happen and told the others to stop protesting.

Blaine looked over to Kurt with confusion in his eyes. Kurt looked at everyone before he began, "what you guys are about to see might be shocking and you might want to go hurt him but please don't. Just leave it, nothing can change what had happened and if you guys could not burst into rage, it'll be a lot easier to get this episode over and done with." He finished with deep breath.

Blaine understood immediately while the others looked around confused.

Blaine quickly put his arm around Kurt waist for comfort as the taller boy pressed play.

"_**Hey**_**!" he shouted running down the halls. "I am talking to you!" he said as he burst into the locker room.**

"**Girls locker room's next door." Said Karofsky without taking his eyes off his locker.**

"**What is your problem?" Kurt demanded walking up to him.**

"**Excuse me?" he demanded. **

"**What are you so scared of?" **

" '**Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" asked Dave with a sneer. **

"**Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammer hawk? You're not my type." **

**Karofsky got up on his face "That right?" he asked**

"**Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty." Argued Kurt. **

**He brought his fist up near Kurt's face "Do **_**not **_**push me, Hummel." He warned. **

**Kurt paused for a second "You gonna hit me?" he said looking at his clenched fist "Do it." he demanded. **

"**Don't push me!" he warned again as he closed his locker with a slam.**

"**Hit me," he declared "'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you."**

"_**Get out of my face!" **_**Karofsky shouted pointing to the door.**

**Kurt shoved a finger in his face "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" he countered. **

**Before he could go on, Karofsky had grabbed him by his neck and fiercely pushed his lips onto Kurt's. He broke away shortly after and tried to move in for another kiss. Kurt quickly pushed him off and brought his hand to his lips as Karofsky slam his fists hard against the locker one more time before leaving and not looking back. **

The boys were silent as they all turned to Kurt with shocked looks on their faces, they all watched as Blaine rubbed southing circles on Kurt's hip while their favorite countertenor had silent tears running down his cheeks.

Kurt knew what they were all thinking and said "can we just watch?" he sounded so broken they could not refuse.

"**Well." Said Will looking at the Glee Club, "I genuinely hope you guys are happy. Because Coach Bieste has quit."**

"Wait, why?" asked Nick

"Do you not remember what they pictured her doing?" asked Jeff.

"**Wait, what?" said Finn looking up "That's terrible."**

"**Yeah," added Sam "it's not what we want."**

"**That's the opposite of what we want," Artie said "the football team is actually winning."**

"**Well then you'd better put your heads together and find a way to get her back, fast." Continued Will "Because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who was a great addition to this school."**

"**I'm sorry." Cut in Rachel, "What exactly did we do?"**

"**No, it's us." Said Finn "The boys."**

"**And Tina." Added Mike. **

"**We sort of… figured out that picturing Bieste while making out was even better than a cold shower." Rachel looked at him "I mean I don't! Ever!" **

"**Oh, wow." Muttered Quinn, "I'm sorry." She said looking away.**

"Awkward." Murmured Wes and David.

"**Can I just say that is what happens when people don't put out." Added Santana, "If everyone just put out, we would have a winning football team."**

**Principle Figgins walked in the room before looking at Mr. Shue and saying "William! I need to see you and Noah Puckerman in my office please."**

"What did Noah do this time?" sighed Kurt.

"**This is garbage! I've been doing my community service!" shouted Puck.**

"**When you wrote hangin' with a crip on your probation application, we thought you were going to do outreach with the local gang." Said Ms. Martin.**

"**But I've totally been helping Artie." Argued Puck "I got him a date, I made him some sweet cash. Please, Mr. Schue, you gotta help me out here." He said.**

"**Ms. Martin, there's gotta be some way Puck can make up for this. He's been a model student since he got back." Countered Will.**

"**Three whole days' work? Impressive." She said "Look, there are rules." She continued "If Mr. Puckerman doesn't find a suitable alternative for his community service by tomorrow, his probation will be revoked and he'll have to go back to the Mondale School for the boys."**

**Puck was taken aback "Oh, screw that, I am not going back there!"**

"I thought he liked it there…" said Thad

**Figgins hit his hand on his desk and pointed at Puck "Mr. Puckerman, calm down!"**

"**No, you calm down!" said Puck standing up "All of you calm down! I've told you, I'm not going back there." He looked over to where Ms. Martin was writing in her book "What are you writing? Gimme that." He said as he threw it across the room.**

"That won't help" sighed Kurt.

**Will stood up "Puck! This isn't helping."**

"**Helping?" he asked "Since when does any one of you care about helping me? None of you care about me!" he said before grabbing his books and running out of Principle Figgins office.**

**The scene changed to outside of McKinley on the staircase, Kurt and Blaine where walking up the stairs as they talked. **

"**Don't worry about it," said Blaine "just let me do the talking."**

"Why are you at McKinley Blaine?" asked Wes

"I was helping Kurt."

"When did you find the time to do that?" asked David

"Remember that one Warbler practice I couldn't make last year?" asked Blaine with a small smile.

"You said you were feeling sick." Said Thad

"Well I wasn't."

Kurt smiled, Blaine missed Warbler practice because of him. And Kurt know knew that doing so was quite the hard thing to accomplish.

"**There he is." Said Kurt nodding towards Dave.**

"**I got your back." Said Blaine before stopping in front of the football player "Excuse me." He said.**

"**Hey, ladyboys." Karofsky sneered "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"**

_Not yet_, they all thought.

"**Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Said Blaine.**

"**I gotta go to class." He said brushing past them.**

"**Kurt told me what you did." Said Blaine turning towards Karofsky.**

"**Oh, yeah?" he said shrugging his shoulders "What's that?"**

"**You kissed me."**

**Karofsky looked around quickly before reclaiming his cool "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.**

"You know," said Jeff "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."** (A/N: Sorry, im not sure if it's a river or not, im saying it's a river ;))**

"**It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone." Said Blaine as they followed Karofsky down another flight of stairs.**

**Karofsky quickly turned around and changed Blaine pining him to the fence "Do not mess with me!" he said as Blaine put his hands up in surrender. **

**Kurt was quick to pull him off "You have to stop this!" he shouted.**

**Karofsky stood there for a while before he turned around and made his way down the rest of the steps.**

"He is so far in the closet he's in Narnia." Stated Nick

"**Well, he's not coming out any time soon." Said Blaine as Kurt put his book bag down and sat on the steps. "What's going on?" Blaine asked "Why are you so upset?"**

"**Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed." Said Kurt "Or at least, one that counted." He added.**

"What did you mean by that?" asked Blaine looking over at Kurt.

"Well earlier that year when my dad and Finn started hanging out I got kind of jealous…" Kurt began "So I then began to act straight." He said "I dated Brittany and dressed in plaid, but I realized my dad loved me for me and he loved me no matter what." Finished Kurt with a smile.

"Why do all the gay guys get the girls?" asked Wes.

**They sat there for a minute before Blaine stood up "Come on." He said "I'll buy you lunch."**

**The scene shifted to see Puck taking thing out of his locker and shoving them in his bag. **

"**I didn't see you in Geometry today." Said Artie as he rolled up beside him.**

"**Jackpot!" replied Puck "No you didn't. I'm getting out of here. I'm skipping town, genius." He said "My probation officer says hanging out with you isn't real community service, so if I don't spend the next six weeks picking up garbage on the highway, they're gonna send me back to juvy." He said walking down the hall with Artie by his side.**

"**So?" asked Artie "What's wrong with picking up trash?"**

"**Are you serious?" he demanded "Its ghetto, dude! I'm not a garbage man. You know how humiliating that is? I'm not doing it, and I'm not going back to juvy."**

"Don't do bad things and you won't have to go to juvy." Stated Trent.

"**Why, I thought you loved it there?" wondered Artie.**

"**Yeah?" he said stopping and facing his friend "I lied. It's fricking terrifying, dude. On the first day, three gang members jumped me and before the security guards pulled them off, they'd already torn out my nipple ring." He said "I thought I was a badass. There's some hard dudes in there. Guys with no families. Guys who look at you like you're some kind of dog they can't wait to kick the crap out of. And they kept taking my waffles." He said looking down. **

"Looks like he didn't get any 'Leggo my Eggo'" laughed David.

"**So you be my community service." Said Artie.**

"**What?"**

"**I owe you." Artie continued "You got me a date with Brittany. And you made me feel cool, which is not the easiest thing to do. I really like hanging out with you, so let me tutor you in Geometry while you pick up garbage by the highway. Geometry's easy, yo! There's no excuse for a guy as smart as you not to get at least a B." he finished.**

"**I was kind of a jerk to you at Breadsticks." Said Puck**

"**Whatever. " said Artie as he shrugged "Just pay me back for the pasta."**

"**Running out without paying was a stupid idea. If I got caught I'd be screwed." Said Puck.**

"**You need to start hanging around with someone who's a influence good on you, Puck." He said "Gimme six weeks. If you don't ace your Geometry mid-term, I swear I'll buy you all the waffles you can eat."**

"That would be _a lot_ of waffles…" said Kurt "he better make him pass."

"**That's dope, dude." He said with a laugh "You got a deal." They both did some hand snake I can describe. **

"**I don't get it," said Coach Bestie "its boys against the girls, but what's the winner get?"**

"**Well, we were hoping for your forgiveness." Said Finn**

"**Yeah." Continued Sam "We just want to apologise for hurting your feelings."**

"**Coach Bieste, we think you're awesome." Added Finn "And even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside."**

"**Like a chocolate turtle." Piped out the blond. **

Everyone burst out laughing, "I can tell he's a blond" said Nick trying to catch his breath.** (A/N: I have nothing against blonds! I am blond myself and I love all blond people! *heart*)**

Jeff immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Nick, "Aw you know I love you six." Said Nick as he kissed his check.

"**Totally. You're nougatty. We totally get that now. You're like a mash-up." He said with a smile.**

"**Why don't you guys just get to the song." Said Will.**

"**Totally." Nodded Artie "This mash-up is dedicated to you, Coach." He said "Hard and badass on one hand, and soft and girly on the other hand."**

**Puck looked at her "We hope it makes you smile, 'cause when you smile you're pretty and it lights up the room. Seriously." He said as the song began to play.**

_**Here We Go!  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(free your mind)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Think it over)**_

_**I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes  
It does not mean that I'm a prostitute, no no  
I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
That does not mean that I'm out sellin 'dope no no no**_

_**Before you can read me  
you gotta learn how to see me, I Said**_

_**Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(free your mind)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Think it over)  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
(Think it over)  
Be color blind, do not be so shallow**_

_**I've known of your secluded nights was  
I've even seen her maybe twice oz gold  
Goal is her sweet expression,  
Worth more than my love and affection?  
(aaaaaah)**_

_**Before you can read me  
You gotta learn how to see me, I Said**_

_**Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart (inside, inside)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Think it over)**_

_**Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, do not be so shallow  
(Think it over)  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, do not be so shallow  
(including break my, break my heart)**_

_**Stop! Stop! In the name of love  
Free your mind stop!  
Free your mind stop!  
Oh free Your Mind**_

_**Before you can read me  
You gotta learn how to see me  
I said:**_

_**Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Before you break my heart)  
(Free Your Mind)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Free Your Mind)  
Stop! and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, do not be so shallow  
(Free Your Mind)  
Stop! and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, do not be so shallow**_

_**Baby, think it over  
Free Your Mind  
and the rest will stop**_

"Hey guys I'll be right back," said Kurt as he got up.

"Where you going?" asked Blaine.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," he said walking to the door "let me know if I miss anything important." He said before shutting the door.

"**That was really good." Said coach Bestie as she got up "I liked it. Thank you." She said.**

"**Come over here! Come on!" said Artie as they all went into a group hug.**

All the guys said 'Awww' as they watched the group give each other big hugs.

**The scene changed one final time and they saw Kurt standing by his locker looking up at the word 'Courage' made up of magazine clippings, the camera went up a little before showing a picture of Blaine in his Dalton uniform. **

Blaine blushed wondering if this was why Kurt had left, all the guys looked over to Blaine. "And you say he doesn't like you like that…" said Thad shaking his head.

"You two need to clean up your act and get together already." Added Nick.

"Guys I told you this, he is one of my bestest friends. I don't want to screw this up." Blaine defended.

"He has a god damned picture of you in his locker!" exclaimed David pointing to the screen.

"You guys are worst then Nick and Jeff were." Said Trent with a sigh.

"Even we admit that," said Jeff with a smile.

"Shut up." Said Blaine as they watched the rest.

**Karofsky walked by and pushed Kurt hard into a locker and he fell to the floor as the football player walked away backwards to see the damage. Kurt agusted his position on the floor before leaning his head back against the lockers behind him and sighing. **

"Doe anyone else want to kill this kid?" asked Wes looking around.

Blaine scoffed, "Get in line dude."

They stopped their rant just in time for Kurt to come in and ask what he missed, "we saw you get pushed into another locker…" said Nick looking down.

"It's ok guys, really. It's all over now." Said Kurt.

"So what are we watching next?" asked Blaine.

"The Substitute" said Thad as he popped in the next episode.

**WOW that was long, already 6,741 words without adding things in *sigh***

**Ok I know that this took me so long to update, I am so sorry for the wait but here it is. Also updates will be faster because I found a site that has the script on in so I won't have to write out all the dialogue. But I really hope you liked it and please review . **

**-HockeyGal09**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	3. The Substitute

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated but my Word had completely shut down and wouldn't re-open so i was having troubles... Also the site i use to watch the episodes so i can include all he actions and such was shut don as well because they ere making modifications... But I am here now with a long overdue update :-) So here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or anything or the characters used in this Fanfiction. (I wish I did though).**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****The Substitute**

That sat back down in his place at the foot of Blaine's bed.

"**So here's what you missed on Glee. Will's wife put the Terri in terrible relationships, so now she's his ex-wife." *What is wrong with you?* "Kurt met this kid named Blaine who he really likes and he seems really nice but he's sings in a glee club at another school, they're called the Warblers." *The Warblers are like rock stars* "Kurt doesn't like it at his own school at all, because Karofsky's coming after him and nobody knows why."**

"I think we all know why..." sighed Wes.

***You can punch the gay out of me anymore then I could punch the ignoramus out of you. **_**Kiss**_*****

Blaine shut his eyes forcefully so he wouldn't have to witness it again. "Its all my fault." he whispered, it was barley heard.

"What?" demeaned Kurt sitting up and looking frantically at Blaine.

He sighed and wouldn't meet Kurt's gaze. "If i never would've encouraged you to go after him this never would've happened."

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "Look at me." he commanded softly.

Blaine rose he head and blue-green meet hazel "This is in no way your fault."

"But-"

"No buts. Even if you wouldn't have suggested it it would've happened sooner or later."

Blaine shook his head and smiled, "What am i doing?" he asked no one. "I should be the one comforting you."

Kurt smiled shyly and leaned back against the headboard and pressed play.

** "Well Kurt knows why but he hasn't told anyone. Well that's what you missed on Glee."**

* * *

**A few Cheerios walk by carrying a big trophy.**

**Then Will walks in the school and passes by Sue. "Morning, Sue," he said.**

**She turned around "Oh, I'm gonna stop you right there." She said "It's Principal Sue."**

"This can't be good," sighed David.

"**What?"**

"**Oh, you heard me right. My years-long quest for power has finally bore fruit."**

"**Wait," he said "what happened to Figgins?"**

"**Well, you need to start listening to the news, William." She began "A particularly virulent strain of monkey flu has arrived in Ohio from Borneo, where it had been festering in a small clutch of loud, bisexual primates, not unlike your very Glee Club."**

"**How… how did Figgins get it?" Will asked.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Figgins stood in the hallway talking to three people, "And that's what it means to be an American." He said.**

"**I think I have a fever." Says a girl standing by her locker.**

"What is she wearing," asked Nick as he looked at Sue.

"She probably doesn't want to get sick." stated Trent.

"**Can it" says Sue; she turns the girl around as Figgins is walking by "Now." She declares.**

***The girl sneezes into Figgins' face***

**She wipes her nose loudly with her hand "Sup?" she said before walking away.**

"**Ahhhhhh!" says Figgins.**

"She will really do anything to hurt your Glee club in some way... Won't she?" asked Jeff.

Kurt didn't even need to answer.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**So Figgins is sick." Will declares, "How does that make you principal?"**

"**Well, through the blackmail of prominent local politicians, I strong-armed some extraordinarily broad clauses into my contract." She stated, "My first order of business? Destroy the Glee Club."**

"**I… I thought we were friends" he said.**

"**That got boring." She says before walking away.**

**The same girl that sneezed on Figgins walks up to Will and sneezes in his face before walking off.**

"This can't be good."

* * *

**The scene changes to the choir room with Will having his back to the club while writing on the board. **

**Will's ****voice over: Just one of the perks of being a high school teacher: Constant exposure to illness.**

"**All right, guys," he said keeping his eyes on the board "um…Time to start thinking about song selections."**

**Will's voice over****: I mean, I feel like I might have a fever, but it's important that I power through it.**

***Will turns around and everyone looks like 10 year old***

"Oh my God!" screams Niff, "Kurt you are so adorable!"

Kurt voice was muffled when he said "I was wondering why he was acting so weird." he said with his head buried in his hands.

"I think you look adorable." whispered Blaine in his ear. making Kurt's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

**Will's voice over:**** Okay. I definitely have a fever.**

"**Lookin' good, Puckerman." Said little Santana "Someone's been eating their wheaties."**

"**These guns are fully loaded." Said little Puck as he lifts his arms in the air and kisses them.**

"**Mr. Shue?" said little Rachel "I, for one think we should use our set list for sectionals to start exploring the oeuvre of one Bernadette Peters."**

"**Someday, I'm gonna go to Paris and visit the oeuvre." Said little Brittany.**

**Then it was little Mike, "I just want to dance." He said.**

"**Mr. Schuester," said little Mercedes "you look a little green."**

"**Um… I think I'm gonna go see the nurse." Said Will "But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter."**

Everyone laughed.

"That's what i was talking about." exclaimed Kurt.

* * *

**The scene cuts away to the cafeteria, where Mercedes and Kurt are talking.**

"**I'm shaking." Said Kurt, " And it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the Glee Club."**

"Oh Kurt, you're such a drama queen." stated Thad "It couldnt've been that bad."

"Oh you don't know how self-centered Rachel Berry can be."

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Shows the choir room with Rachel writing 'Me.' on the board. **

"**Class," she said, "in Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear me perform at sectionals."**

"Ok maybe she's a bit full of herself."

"**All right, you know what?" said Santana standing up "Let me at her! ¡Tú eres loca!" She said in Spanish while most people try to hold her back.**

"I don't like Santana," said Blaine, "She scares me."

"She scares most people. The other people just think she's hot."

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling." Said Mercedes.**

"**I can't." said Kurt "Blaine asked me to hang out."**

"**I've been looking forward to it all week." **

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me you had plans with Mercedes?" asked Blaine looking at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged with and innocence look "It was just the first time someone understood me and i wanted to take advantage of it." he said looking away with a blush.

"Or you wanted to make gay babies with him!" shouted Wes. He was then kicked off the bed and feel with a thud.

"owww..."

**She said, "Wait. Are you two going out? Because I think you need to come clean." She demanded as they moved forward in the lunch line.**

"We don't know yet." said David, who was then also kicked off the bed and landed on top of Wes.

"owww..."

"**What? No." said Kurt. "I don't want another Jessie, Rachel traitor scenario to overcome."**

"What was that?" asked Jeff.

"Well Rachel started dating this guy from Vocal adrenaline and he then transferred to our school and they got in a fight, after that he texted her to meet him outside and when she got there a bunch of Vocal Adrenaline people came out and egged her, and she's a vegan." he said.

"Vocal Adrenaline people are good but so bad." Said Trent shaking his head.

**"Please, Mercedes." He continued, "Mum's the word."**

"**We'd be happy for you." She said "I mean, we know how lonely you've been."**

"**All right, we just hang out. Nothing about Glee club even ever comes up. It's just nice to have someone to talk to." He said turning around and heading for the salad line.**

**Mercedes was confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**I mean someone like me." Sighed Kurt, "But I promise to make it up to you. We'll hang out Friday night."**

**Shows the lunch ladies putting tots into a container and setting them down.**

**Mercedes walks over and cuts into the lunch line, "Excuse you." She says to another student. "Whoa, whoa. A couple more." She says to the lunch lady as she puts some tots on her plate "Thanks."**

"**So what are we going to do about Glee Club while Mr. Shue is sick?" she asked Kurt. **

"**I have an idea." Kurt said putting a hand on his hip, "Have you met the new Spanish teacher?"**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Holly's voice over:**** It's not easy being a substitute teacher. Kids feel like they get the day off. They'll goof off, egg your car, cut class, break into your car, throw spit-balls, put an alligator in your car… And I don't even have a nice car.**

Everyone laughs.

**Holly turns to face the class and says "¿Lindsay Lohan es bien loca no? Repiten."**

**Everyone in the class repeated "Lindsay Lohan es bien loca."**

**Holly's voice over:**** So I try to relate to the kids, listen to what they have to say, make it fun for them.**

**She sighed "No, repiten otra vez, con más energía. Venga!"**

**Everyone in the class repeated once again "Lindsay Lohan es bien loca."**

**Holly's voice over:**** Because I'm the cure for the common class.**

"Oh she was." claimed Kurt, "She was so much fun."

"**¡Muy bien!" she said snapping her fingers, "¿Cuántas veces a asistido Lindsay Lohan en rehabilitación?"**

**Kurt then knocks on the door.**

"**Cinco veces. ¡Cinco!" She says before facing Kurt. **

**Kurt then walked into the classroom a bit, "Excuse me, Miss Holiday? A word?" he asked. **

**She turned to her class, "Favor de ponerse en grupos, para discutir cuantas veces se ha puesto Lindsay Lohan en rehabilitación." **

"**¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" she asked Kurt. **

"**I understand that you are subbing for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class, and I was wondering if you might not want to take over his Glee Club duties, as well." He said clasping his hand together. **

"**What makes you think I know the first thing about Glee Club?" she asked.**

"**You subbed for my English class last week. And you were extraordinary." He responded with a chuckle. **

_**FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK**_

**Holly sings ****Conjunction Junction****. **

**Show Kurt sitting next to a class mate. The boy leans over a bit and says, "Are you on anything? 'Cause this is trippy."**

**Kurt looks over at him, disgusted he says "You smell homeless, Brett…Homeless."**

Everyone bursts out with laughter about the look on Kurt's face.

"Kurt be nice!" exclaimed Thad.

"He always smells like weed and is always high in class... i think i have a right."

_**FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**Miss Holiday, we are floundering." He said, "Won't you please take over Glee Club?"**

**She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."**

"**Yay!" said Kurt as he did a little jump, "Muchas gracias."**

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

* * *

**The scene cuts away to show Puck putting butter on the floor.**

"**Dude, what are you doing?" asked Finn.**

**Puck gets up, "Kurt got us a substitute, so I'm buttering the floor."**

"Didn't he just get out of juvie in the last clip?"

"That's Noah for you."

"Who's Noah?" asked Wes.

"Noah is Puck's real name, Rachel and I are the only ones who are allowed to call him that."

"Why?"

"Because Rachel is his Jewish princess, and I am his 'boy'."

Everyone looked at him confusedly.

"Noah felt bad about how he used to bully me so he tries to protect me a lot... Plus he feels bad that he didn't do anything more about the Karofsky situation."

"Wait, Puck used to bully you?!" exclaimed Blaine in shock.

"Yea," sighs Kurt, "So did Finn but they both stopped and are really good guys."

"Isn't Finn your step brother?" asked David.

"Yea, we're cool now."

"**But sectionals is like, two weeks from now."**

"**Hey, Gigantor." Say Artie from his spot with everyone else, "We're all gonna swap names, yo."**

Kurt sighed and shock his head at everyone's confused looks "Artie is the blackest white man you will ever meet." (A/N: I have nothing against black people!)

**Just then Rachel enters the room and say, "Um, did I hear something about a substitute?" She then slips on the buttered floor.**

Everyone laughs.

"**Yes! It works!" Cries Puck.**

**Rachel quickly gets up, dusts herself off and says, "Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent." Before walking off to the girls and Artie, "I'm fine." She says looking at them.**

**Just then, Miss. Holiday comes in and slides along the floor.**

The Warblers looked in shock.

"**Oh, what the hell?" says Artie with a look of disbelief.**

"**Hola, class " Says Holly, "Nothing says 'bienvenidos' quite like a buttered floor." She says, then Kurt comes in with a smile. Not long after he falls just like Rachel did.**

"Why didn't anyone turn to help you?" asked Jeff in disbelief.

"They may be my friends but they don't notice much."

** "Let's start with some introductions." She continues "My name is Holly Holiday. What's yours? Go." She says turning around to look at Puck.**

"**I'm Finn Hudson. I'm quarterback of the football team." He says in a dull retarded voice. **

"**I'm Rachel Berry," says Santana raising her hand "his loud, loud girlfriend."**

"**I'm Mike Chang." Says Brittany and Mike nods in approval.**

Everyone laughs more and more at each name.

"**Those aren't your names." Says Holly crossing her arms over her chest, "You know why I know that?"**

"**You're psychic?" answers Brittany.**

"**I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at regionals " she said, "where you came in last. Maybe it's because the songs were about 30 years old, but…"**

"**Those songs are classics." Interrupts Finn. **

"**Those songs are amazing. But they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs." She said "Not yours... Just sayin'." **

"**She speaks the truth." Murmured Brittany.**

"**I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill substitute teacher." Says Holly as she began to walk around the class, "I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?"**

"**It's raining outside." Objected Mercedes as she pointed to the windows behind her.**

"**Well, then let's take a field trip to taco bell."**

"This girl sounds like the best teacher ever."

Murmurs of agreement went around the room.

**Shoots of agreement were hear all around the room. **

"**Should we take up some medical-grade marijuana?" she said with a grin "I wish." She finished.**

**More shoots of agreement were heard.**

"**It's really hard not to like this woman." Murmured Finn. **

**Just then, Rachel interrupted "Okay, no. We can't just goof off all day. We have to write a set list for sectionals."**

"**You're right." Said Holly "What songs would you like to do?" she asked. She looked at their stunned faces, "…Oh. Don't get asked that question much, do we?"**

Kurt sighed, "Never, Mr. Shue's set lists are always made up of a bunch of different songs from the '80s."

"**Ms. Holiday is right." Said Kurt walking over to his seat, "Mr. Schuester's set list sometimes seems like he hasn't listened to the radio since the '80s."**

"You haven't change much have you Kurt?" asked David with a grin.

Kurt gave him his 'bitch please' face.

"**He never listens to what I have to say." Added Puck.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Mr. Shue, can we do that new Cee-Lo song, 'Forget You'?" Asked Puck fidgeting in his seat. **

"**Uh, no." said Will, "Come on, guys, there's got to be a journey song we haven't done yet."**

"Is he obsessed with journey?" asked Blaine.

"Yes."

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**Cee-Lo!" She said, "That's what I'm talking about."**

"**Snap. Okay, excuse me?" interrupted Santana "What would you know about Cee-Lo? 'Cause you're like, 40."**

"**Top 40, sweet cheeks." She said "Hit it!"**

_**I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love  
And I'm like, forget you ****(**_**oo oo oo**_** )****  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget her too**_

_**Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya**_  
_**Huh, now ain't that some shh**_

_**(ain't that some shh)****  
Now although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you! ****(oo oo oo)**_

_**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari**_  
_**But that don't mean I can't get you there**_  
_**I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari**_  
_**Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair**_

_**I pity fool that falls in love with you**_

_**(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )**_

_**Ooh, I got some news for you**_  
_**Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend**_

_**I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love**_  
_**And I'm like, forget you**_

_**(ooh)****  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget her too**_

_**Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya**_  
_**Now ain't that some shh**_

_**(ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!**_

_**Now I know, that I had to borrow**_  
_**Beg and steal and lie and cheat**_  
_**Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya**_  
_**'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap**_

_**I pity fool that falls in love with you**_

_**(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )**_  
_**Ooh, I got some news for you**_  
_**Oh, I really hate you right now**_

_**I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love**_  
_**And I'm like, forget you**_  
_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_  
_**I'm like, forget you and forget her too**_

_**Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya**_  
_**Huh, now ain't that some shh**_

_**(ain't that some shh)**_  
_**Now although there's pain in my chest**_  
_**I still wish you the best**_  
_**With a.. Forget you!**_

_**Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so**_  
_**bad(so bad)so bad(so bad)**_  
_**I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one**_  
_**for your dad(your dad, your dad)**_  
_**Yes she did, Yes she did(Ooh) WHY?**_  
_**(Ooh) WHY?**_  
_**(Ooh) WHY? BABY?**_  
_**(Ooh!)I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo**_

_**I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love**_  
_**And I'm like, forget you (forget you,oo oo oo**_  
_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_  
_**I'm like, forget you and forget her too**_

_**Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya**_  
_**Huh, now ain't that some shh**_

_**(ain't that some shh)**_  
_**Although there's pain in my chest**_  
_**I still wish you the best (wish you the best)**_  
_**With a.. Forget you! Oooh**_

"Damn that Mercedes girl is good." Said David in awe.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Thad.

"We broke up."

"Why?" asked Trent.

"She didn't like mine and Wes' epic bromance."

"Would you like me to set you up?" asked Kurt.

"Yes please." he said with a giant grin.

"I'll ask her tonight when we video chat."

**Everyone was clapping then Holly shouted "Let's go get some tacos!"**

* * *

**The scene changes to the boys' locker room where Coach Bestie is talking to her players. "This is not up for discussion, fellas." She said "You do not spray athlete's foot medicine in your teammates' eyes. Come on!"**

Everyone laughed and Kurt sighed. "They are such Neanderthals."

**Sue then entered the room and stood before Shannon. **

"**Can I help you, Sue?" she asked. **

"**Principal Sue," she corrected "and I'm here to inform you that effective 4:00 P.M. today… The football team is officially… disbanded."**

"**Well, if you're cutting the football team, who are your Cheerios going to cheer for?" She asked.**

Everyone 'Ooooooo'ed at the look on Sue's face.

**Sue thought about it for a moment, "I will get back to you on all of this later." She said before walking out. **

**Bestie turned back to the football team, "No." she said pointing to the athlete's foot medicine.**

* * *

**The scene faded back in to show Sue writing in her journal. **

**Sue's voice over:**** Humiliation. Bested by the Beiste, less than 24 hours after my plan to replace all chairs in the school with sharp poles was thwarted… A resounding defeat in my war against sitting. Reality is, I'm a champion, and once I get power, I do not let it go. I need a cause.**

**She raises her head and sees a few overweight girls eating.**

**Sue's voice over:**** That's it.**

"**Becky, get your Fanny in here, and bring your pad." Said Sue into an intercom.**

"**Yes, coach?" asked Becky as she ran in the room.**

"**Becky, take a memo. I'm banning po-tater tots."**

"**Outstanding."**

* * *

**Scene fades to Wills house where he is laying on the couch and awoken by the doorbell. **

"**I don't understand who gave her the authority to take over Glee Club." Said Mr. Shue. **

**Rachel talks but it is muffled because she is wearing a mask. **

"**What?"**

**Rachel lowered her mask, "I was doing a fine job of running Glee in your absence, and then Kurt, jealous, asked her to take over." She said ripping off her mask in frustration.**

Kurt gaped at the screen. "I was not jealous!"

"**I'm not too worried about it, Rachel." Said Will, "I really appreciate your concern, but… I'm not worried about someone coming in and usurping me. You kids love me."**

"**Sue doesn't." she pointed out.**

David laughed, "Was it that obvious?"

_**FLASHBACK **_

**Shows Sue office where she and Holly are sitting on the couch drinking. **

"**You know what's so nice, is having someone fun at this school. Mm. We're back. Okay. Oh, hoarders is great, but…" began Sue. **

"**Animal hoarders is better." They said at the same time.**

"**Hoarders and red wine. I'm buzzed!" Sang Holly. **

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**You have to get well, Mr. Schuester," continued Rachel, "because every day you're here, she's there, and it becomes more and more likely that she's going to start running the Glee Club, and you're going to become the substitute."**

* * *

**The scene changes to the cafeteria where Kurt and Mercedes were standing in the lunch line.**

"**Oh, we have to get there early on Friday." Began Mercedes, "It's league night for little people, and they'll buy up all the small shoes if they get there first."**

"**Oh, I totally forgot." Began Kurt "Greg Evigan is starring in rent at the community playhouse, and Blaine got us tickets."**

"Again Kurt?"

"Well you had already bought the tickets and I like spending time with you..." Murmured Kurt with a blush.

Blaine blushed and looked down as everyone looked at them and thought '_seriously_?!'.

"**'Us'" she asked, "As in all of us?"**

"**I think he could only score two."**

"I could've gotten another one Kurt."

**Santana then appeared nudging th****e lunch lady out of the way and taking the tots as the other Cheerios took the others.**

"**Wait." Said Mercedes in shock "Where do you think you're going with those?"**

"**Principal Sue banned the tots."**

"**She can't do that!" Mercedes exclaimed.**

"**They look like deep-fried deer poop." Said Brittany. **

The Warblers murmured in agreement.

"**Take it up with principal Sue." Said Santana before walking away with other girls in tow.**

"**We'll get you some-some…" said Kurt as he tried to find an answer.**

**Mercedes held up her hand, "Ugh!"**

"**Okay."**

"Wow she's cranky when she doesn't get tots... You sure you're ready to deal with that David?" asked Wes with a smile.

David looked at her and smiled "Defiantly."

* * *

**Just then the scene changes to Sue office with Mercedes walking in. "Why did you take away our tots?" she demanded. **

"**You don't have an appointment." Said Becky as she fallowed her in.**

"**S'alright," Sue mumbled to Becky as she waved her hand telling her to go. "Jackee, I am like my idol, Richard Millhouse Nixon." She began, "Regarded in his time as petty, corrupt and venal, he actually always had the best interests of his people in mind. And also like Richard Nixon, I'm obliged to inform you that this conversation is being recorded."**

"**I want my tots." Demanded Mercedes.**

"**Nutrition is abysmal at this school." Said Sue "You know what this is?" She said holding up broccoli. **

"**Toilet brush."**

Everyone laughed.

"**It's broccoli." Answered Sue, "When I showed this to Brittany earlier, she began to whimper, thinking I had cut down a small tree where a family of gummy bears lived." **

"She really shouldn't be that worried... That's how Brittany is."

**She said putting it away, "I am declaring a war on junk food."**

"**I'm getting my tots back." She said as she left. **

"**Becky," hollered Sue, "that can't happen again. Keep 'em out."**

"**Roger that." She said, "Thank you, coach."**

* * *

**The scene begins with Rachel getting things in and out of her locker when Miss Holiday approaches. "Hey, Rachel." She said.**

"**Hello, Miss Holiday. I'd like you to know that I have a very severe bruise on my right buttocks from your game of gangsta rap musical chairs. I'll be going on record with the school nurse later today." She informed her.**

"She sounds like the best teacher ever." said Jeff with a grin.

Nick nodded his head in agreement, "Can someone like that teach here?"

"**Rachel, you suck." She said, "Oh, my God, you're like a total drag. Has anyone ever told you that?"**

Everyone laughed at her bluntness.

"**I have." Said Puck as he walked by. **

"**Oh, Puckerman," she said as she stopped him, "here are the answers to the pop quiz I'll be giving in Spanish class later. It is so boring in there."**

Everyone gaped at the screen, "Ok we really need a teacher like that here." said Thad.

"**Thanks, Miss H." said Puck as he accepted the papers.**

"**Righteous." She said giving him a fist-bump before her leaves.**

"**You know what?" said Rachel, "Maybe I should be more like you. All fun and just forget about the consequences." **

"**Well, frankly, yes, you should." She began, "I mean, at least sometimes. When was the last time that you did something just because you thought it would be a blast? Take Glee Club. I mean, you have all these great ideas. When is the last time you actually did one of them?" she asked. **

"**Mr. Shue can be a little tight-fisted with song selection, but I would like to do something a little bit more upbeat and glamorous with a good dance beat." Said Rachel. **

**"Sounds reasonable to me. Have you asked?"**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Mr. Shuster, I want to do more of an upbeat, glamorous song with a really good dance beat." Said Rachel with a giant smile. **

"**No," said Will clapping his hands once, "but I have good news. I found a journey song we haven't done yet."**

"Ok the Journey needs to stop." declared Wes.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**Rachel, I used to be just like you, trying to get everything so right, hanging on so tight."**

"**What happened?" asked Rachel. **

"**I got punched in the face." She said, "Anyway, why don't you let me know the name of this upbeat, glamorous song with the nice dance beat, because, hot stuff, you are doing it in Glee Club."**

"**I kind of need a partner to do the song I wanted." Rachel murmured. **

"**I thought you'd never ask." Said Holly with a wink, "That's kind of my catch phrase." She added. **

* * *

**The scene changes to the cafeteria where Mercedes is eating lunch, Kurt comes to join her.**

**"Look at this crap." she said as Kurt sat down, "Foam fish sticks? Principal Sylvester's only serving predigested food now to give us more energy. I mean, do I look like a damn baby bird?"**

**"Don't fret your culinary disappointments." said Kurt, "I come bearing gifts."**

**"You brought tots?" she said sitting up.**

**"Better. I've set you up on a date. I get it. My new budding friendship with Blaine is making you feel left out, jealous."**

Everyone but Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Friendship." Jeff exclaimed in laughter, "that's funny."

Kurt took out a pillow from behind him a threw in, hitting Jeff in the face.

**"Who's the guy?"**

**"Anthony Rashad." said Kurt with a smile.**

**Mercedes looked over to see a guy smiling back at her. She smiled and gave a flirty waved and quickly turned back to Kurt. "Why him?"**

**"No reason."**

**"Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that he's one of the five black guys at this school?" she demeaned. **

**"Uh, no," he said, "he is a wide receiver on the football team, he is very good-looking, and he is a member of the black student union."**

**"Any non-black activities?"**

**"I don't know…" said Kurt biting his finger, "My Google search was a little…"**

**Mercedes cut him off, "I can't take this anymore."**

**"Mercedes, trust me, love is just around the corner."**

**Just then, Karofsky walked by there table and said, "What's up, homo?"**

Blaine clenched his fists, "I am going to hurt him."

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Guys stop. No one is hurting him. I'm fine now."

**Kurt then looked disgusted as he winked and kept on walking.**

**"That's not what I'm talking about." said Mercedes writing on some paper. She then stood up on her chair and raised a sigh reading 'TOTS'.**

**A random girl also stood up and shouted "Tots!"**

**"Oh, my God!" said Kurt as he watched everyone else get up**

"I think that might've scared you a bit." whispered Blaine in Kurt ear.

"I don't know," said Kurt still watching, "just something i wasn't expecting." he finished and turned to look at Blaine.

They noticed how close they were, their noses were almost touching. Blaine quickly turned his head back and coughed, trying to cover his blush as Kurt did the same.

** and chant "Tots! Tots! Tots! Tots! Tots! Tots!"**

**The camera turned to Sue and Becky as they stood surrounded by students "So the tot wars have begun, Becky."**

* * *

**The scene changed to see Rachel and Miss Holiday performing Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag.**

**After is over everyone catcalls and claps as the to hug each other.**

* * *

**The scene quickly changed to Will walking don the hallway coughing.**

**"Hey, buddy, you look terrible…" said Sue walking up, "you should be home in bed. There's no reason for you to be here."**

**"Well, the kids need me." he said with a shrug.**

**"No, literally, there's no reason for you to be here." she said, "The kids prefer the substitute, and so do I. I got to be honest with you, Will. A lot of it's the hair thing."**

"What's wrong with his hair..?" Asked Blaine.

"I don't really know..." said Kurt, "She just doesn't like it and uses every opportunity that she gets to insult his hair."

**"In fact, right now I'm tempted to sell your scalp on the black market as a tiny, full-length shearing coat for only the most fashionable of premature babies."**

"That's really scary..." Said Trent.

**"Oh, I long for the day when Figgins gets better and comes back." he said stepping forward slightly. **

**"Well, that's not gonna happen. The school board has been just flooded with e-mails from parents thrilled with my tough stance on healthy teen lunches. Figgins has been fired, and I've been formally offered the position. So, why don't you go home, rest, watch some TV die. It doesn't matter…" she said "'cause you know what? As my first official act as full-time principal, you are fired." she finished walking away.**

"What happened then?" Asked Blaine. "You said he was your teacher now."

"Just watch."

* * *

**The scene switched to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes at Breadsticks.**

_"Oh I remember this' _thought Kurt. '_She was really out of it then.'_

**"Drunk people who get married to someone just saying that they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator…I mean, that's the bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched." Said Kurt.**

**"Totally. It's, like, if marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce. Right?" asked Blaine.**

"You guys are totally talking about something she wouldn't really care about, you know that right...?" Asked David.

"Shut up."

**"Right. Right."**

**"What do you think, Mercedes?" Blaine asked looking over.**

**"Oh, about, uh, "don't ask, don't tell"?" she asked confused.**

**"No, we're on prop 8 now." said Kurt.**

**"Totally for it." smiled Mercedes.**

**"Against it." he corrected. **

**"Right." she said shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I kind of just blanked out."**

**"Oh, don't apologize…" he said leaning forward, "we should talk about stuff that you're interested in, too."**

**"I know… let's play a game." said Kurt, "Okay, on the count of three, name your favorite 2010 vogue cover. Okay, ready? One, two, three…"**

**"Marion Cotillard." Declared Kurt and Blaine at the same time.**

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh, my God, stop it!" exclaimed Blaine, "Yes, I know. She's amazing!"**

**"Amazing!" They both said.**

"Is this really what you both talk about when you hang out?" Asked Thad with a weird look.

"No." scolded Kurt. "We talk about a lot of things." he said crossing his arms offer his chest.

**The camera then turned to Mercedes where she had a weird look on her face. **

**""Gay!" said Kurt "Gay! Gay. Gay, gay, gay."**

**"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay." added Blaine.**

Everyone but Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing.

"That is _exactly _what you sound like!" Said David between laughter.

Kurt sat gaping at the screen. "I know for one that we did _not_ say that."

"it's fine." whispered Blaine. "Sues probably just messing with you."

**Kurt then opened his mouth to speak but a little pink purse falls out instead, he picks it up and says" Oh, my gosh, I open my mouth and a little purse falls out!"**

"Thats just ridiculous." said Kurt, thinking about what he would do to sue.

Everyone else, -now including Blaine- was just laughing more.

**"That's so gay." laughs Blaine.**

**"How did that get in there?" he said smiling at Blaine.**

**"Mercedes? Mercedes?" asked Kurt looking at her weird.**

**"I was just talking about the buckeyes… I'm a college football fan. I like sports, too, you know." Said Blaine as she shook herself out of her daze.**

**"Oh, way to break the stereotype." said Kurt giving him a high five.**

**A waitress then walks by and Mercedes stops her saying "Excuse me. I know it's not on your menu, but I was wondering if you guys had…"**

**"You want some tots?" she asks "You kids must go to McKinley."**

**"So, what were we talking about?" Said Mercedes after she left.**

**Kurt gave her a look before saying, "Has anyone read Patti Lupone's new book?"**

**It was silent for a moment before Blaine said "I'm kidding. Of course I have."**

**"You scared me so much there."**

**"I know, I was…"**

"You guys are so close it scares me." Said Jeff.

"Hypocrite!" Cried Blaine pointing at him and Nick. "You two have been attached at the hip ever since you meet when you were 4." Jeff went to protest but Blaine wasn't done. "You've been in the same class every year of middle school, you were always on the same teams growing up and when you came here became came roommates and you've also got this weird 'agent 6' and 'agent 3' thing going on."

"And now you guys are together." Finished Kurt.

"You're just jealous." Stated Jeff wrapping his arms around his boyfriend with a pout on his face and watching the show once more.

* * *

**The scene changes once again to Principle Sue's office, but this time Mercedes is there with Miss Holiday.**

**"You want to tell Ms. Holiday why we're here?" Asked Sue.**

**"Remember when I asked to be excused from class?" asked Mercedes looking at Holly**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**"May I be excused?" said Mercedes, "I'm gonna go shove some tots up the tailpipe of coach Sylvester's car."**

"I never thoughts shed actually do that..." Thought Kurt out loud.

**"Sure!"**

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

**"I told her not to touch my tots."**

**"You did $17,000 worth of damage." Said Sue holding up a bill, "I drive a very rare and desirable automobile, ladies. Prized by collectors for its peerless grace among vintage European sports cars, one out of seven in existence. The 1979 Lecar. You know how many hours it took to find a mechanic who even knew what a Lecar was? She's your student. I would love to hear what you suggest as punishment." **

**"I was gonna suggest clapping erasers," said Holly with a shrug "but you guys are mostly dry-erase here, so…"**

"Ok she really needs to come here." Declared Nick.

"You just want her here so if you ever get caught for your pranks again she'll go easy on you guys." declared Trent.

**Mercedes began to chuckle.**

**"You know what you might not find so funny, Mercedes, is that tampering with an automobile's exhaust is a felony. And you can rest assured that I and my attorney, Gloria Allred, will be pressing charges." **

**"So… Am I going to jail, or…" Trailed off Miss Holiday**

**Sue pointed her finger at her**** (AN: First person to tell me why pointing fingers at people is so funny gets a virtual hug and a cookie.)**** at her "Undetermined."**

**"Great."**

**"Get the hell out of my office." said the cheer coach pointing to Mercedes.**

**After she leaves Sue looks at the teacher and says "You have absolutely no idea what you're doing, do you?"**

**"No. Not really."**

**"By the way, berets are out."**

* * *

**The scene changes to Mercedes and Kurt talking by their lockers.**

**"Psst! Look what I snuck in." said Mercedes getting a container of tots out of a paper bag. "My heart was racing.**

**"Are you out of your mind?!" Kurt whispered furiously, "After what you did to Sue's Lecar? You're gonna end up in prison!"**

**"So? You know what they have in prison." she grinned, "Tots."**

"I'm sorry David and Kurt, but she is just crazy." Said Wes while shaking his head.

**"I'm not breaking it off with Blaine."****began Kurt,**

**"**Breaking what off Kurt...?" Asked Trent with a sky smile.

"Our friendship." Kurt said fiercely.

** "I really like him. You are substituting food for love, Mercedes. And more importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend. Look at me. Two weeks ago, I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine. And there he was."**

Everyone was looking at Kurt.

"I meant '_friend-wise'!"_

**"You will find somebody. But until then, you just got to take care of yourself. And treat yourself with a little respect." He said giving her a warm smile.**

**"You're right." she said putting them away and walking down the hall, "I got to go."**

**"Where?"**

**"I'm gonna go talk to that Anthony kid." she said smiling shyly, "First time I saw him, I thought he was kind of cute. Maybe we have a shot."**

"Are they together?" Asked David.

"No," said Kurt as he shook his head. "they went on two dates but is didn't work out."

**After Mercedes was out of sight, Karofsky came up and turned Kurt around to face him.**

**"Question for you." he said, "You tell anyone else what happened? How you-you kissed me?"**

**"You kissed me, Karofsky," he countered, "and I understand how hard this is for you to deal with, so no, I haven't told anyone."**

"You're too sweet for your own good." Said Blaine with a small laugh.

**"Good. You keep it that way." he said looking around, "'Cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you." he said before walking around leaving a dazed Kurt.**

Everyone looked at Kurt, but Kurt's attention was on his hands in his lap.

Kurt looked up and spoke aim a soft and quiet tone. "Please just leave it. I don't really like talking about it..."

And that was that.

* * *

**The scene changes to Sue's office where she is talking to Will.**

**"Is where I grovel to try to get my job back."**

**"No groveling necessary, William." said Sue "I'm returning you to your position. You know, one of the marks of a successful leader is appointing trusted lieutenants, and Ms. Holiday was clearly not up to the job." She threw she pencil on her desk, "You irritate me, William. You make the under-flaps of my breasts burn,"**

Everyone shuddered.

**"like when I used to rub them with poison sumac. But your kids sure love you, as evinced by the amount of treacly blubbering I had to sit through."**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**FINN: Mr. Shue's the only teacher at this school who asks you how you're doing and actually wants to hear an answer.**

**PUCK: Mr. Shue's the only teacher at this school that ever really touched me. Besides Mr. Ryerson.**

**SAM: He taught me how to tie my shoelaces.**

**RACHEL: I used to think that I was the best thing that happened to this school, but… I was wrong. Mr. Schuester is.**

**BRITTANY: Mr. Shue taught me the second half of the alphabet. I stopped after "m" and "n." I felt they were too similar and got frustrated.**

**'**_Thats actually sweet what everyone said.' _thought Kurt. '_I expected something else.'_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

**"You know, William, one thing I learned in my time as president…"**

**"Principal." he corrected.**

**She continued like she didn't hear him "…you can't force public opinion. I pardoned you. Sometimes you got to give the inmates what they want. You throw 'em a comb, and hope they stop beating each other long enough to whittle it into a shiv."**

**Shue laughed and stood up, "Well, I am relieved. I sort of thought I'd been replaced." he said holding out his hand for a shake. **

**Sue ignored it and returned to her seat, "Aw, shut your gash, Nancy. And as a condition of my not pressing charges, your Glee Club will return my Lecar to mint condition. I suggest selling yourself on craigslist under the heading of "men seeking men with butt-chins."" **

**Will then shook his head and left as Sue watched with a smile.**

* * *

**Scene fades to the choir room where everyone is clapping and cheering.**

**"All right, all right," she says motioning for them to sit down, "thank you very much, guys. Please, please, sit down. Just… Thank you… For that and… and for all the kind words you said about me to Sue. The feelings are mutual. Now, we got to get crackin', though. We lost a few days there, and it's all gonna be about focus and hard work for the next couple of days." he says handing out music sheets.**

**"I guess Ms. Holiday really is gone." says Puck looking at his sheet.**

**"I know you guys liked her, and she was a lot of fun, but she and I both agreed that this is what was best."**

**"Don't get us wrong, Mr. Shue," said Tina "we always wanted you as our teacher. She was just kind of a nice break."**

**"She did loosen us up." agreed Quinn.**

**"And she actually had some good ideas for a sub." added Artie.**

**"Yeah. I get it. And maybe we can, uh, incorporate those… after sectionals. Now, when I'm sick, there is only one thing that makes me feel better." Said Will.**

**"Gin and juice." guessed Artie.**

**"No. Singin' in the rain. I must've watched it, like, ten times over the past three days. It's actually what inspired me to try this out as a contender for our first song at sectionals."**

**"When is the song from?" asked Sam.**

**"Well, the movie opened in 1952. But-but… but it's… But it's really timeless." Tried My. Shue, but he didn't miss the looks on their faces.**

"that number was actually fun." Said Kurt with a smile.

"What did you guys do?" Asked Wes, the eager head of counsel.

"It's probably on here..." Said Kurt

* * *

**Scene cuts to Holly teaching a history lesson when Mr Shue knocks on the door.**

**"Ms. Holiday, can I talk to you for a sec?"**

**"Sure. Guys, practice your bipolar rants, okay? See? History can be fun!" She said to her class.**

**"How are you holding up?"**

**"Okay. I'm back to my itinerant ways, I guess. I do miss Glee Club, though." She saidd looking down.**

**"Well, as much as the kids like me, they sure do miss you. Which is why next time I'm sick, I'm requesting you as the Glee sub." he said pointing at her.**

**"Really? Mr. Schuester, that's so nice of you. It would be nice to feel like a part of something, you know?"**

**"I know." he said "I actually need your help with something else, though. See, I've been dying to do singin' in the rain with the kids, show them how great it is, but they're convinced it's too old-fashioned. ****Would you mind helping me make it a little more… modern?"**

**"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a big smile.**

* * *

**Scene changes to the auditorium where the Glee club, Mr. Shue and Holly are onstage with rain falling in the background. **

"Why cant we do cool stuff with waterfall background?" Asked Nick.

***Singing In The Rain / Umbrella" plays, performed by New Directions, Will**** and Holly***

The Warbler sat with their mouths open.

"Do you guys do stuff like that all the time?" Asked David.

"We'll not with all the water and stuff... But pretty much. Yea." said Kurt after he thought for a moment.

"You guys are gonna have so much bad luck with all those umbrella..." said nick with a light.

"Oh shut up and put the next DVD in."

"Fine." Said Thad getting up. "This ones called 'Furt'." He said putting it into the player.

* * *

_**AND DONE. NOW LISTEN UP. I NEED A REALLY SEXY SONG FOR KURT AND THE NEW DIRECTION GI****RLS TO SINGS FOR A ONE-SHOT IM WORKING ON. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH IDEAS. THANKS IN ADVANCE. **_

**Now I would like to say I am sorry for the big wait but as i already said I was having computer troubles. Hopefully there won't be anymore and I'll update sooner. **

**~ HockeyGal09**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	4. Furt

**Ok I know this episode should have Sue's wedding with herself but i felt she wouldn't really want to included her personal life and show it to a bunch of strange men so i cut it. I know i promised quicker updates so here we go!**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TIME: **

**iKnowAShortcut for guessing first that the pointing thing was because of Coopers acing class :-) You also get a virtual cookie so here you go *hands cookie that says 'Klaine is endgame' is rainbow frosting.**

**Rose235b and goldconverse for suggesting the use of the song '_Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off_' by Panic! at the Disco because that is the song chosen for my one-shot 'Kurt doesn't think he' sexy'. It' not out yet but hopefully will be soon. So you both also get virtual cookies. *Give you 'Klaine is endgame' cookies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee... Because if I did Blaine would not have cheated, or have a crush on Sam, Tina would not have a crush on Blaine, Adam would just be gone, that make out would've been SOO much longer, we could've gotten to see what happened in room 206 and KLAINE WOULD SO BE BACK TOGETHER.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Furt**

Thad sat down on the edge of he bed and the disk whirled to life.

**"Here's what you missed on Glee: Kurt's still getting harassed and doesn't know what to do about it." *I am gonna kill you.***

Everyone looked away, they couldn't handle watching there friend get hurt.

** "Finn and Kurt got mad at each other, because Kurt had a crush on Finn,**

"You had a crush on Finn?!" said Blaine looking at Kurt.

"Jealous Blaine?" asked Wes wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? No! Just asking..."

"To answer you question Blaine," began Kurt "Yes i did have a crush on him but it was only because he acted the nicest to me. Even thought he helped bully me..."

** and then Finn called him a nasty name,**

"What nasty name did Finn call you?" asked a skeptical Nick.

"Nothing it's fine." said Kurt trying to avoid the question.

"Kurt." said Blaine.

Kurt sighed, "Well when our parents first started going out..." he began, "my dad asked them to move in with us and our house wasn't that big so we had to share a room for a while. i got excited to decorate and i will admit I made it look like a very gay room and he..." Kurt trialed off.

"And what Kurt?" asked Blaine with caring eyes.

"He called the things in the room faggy..." he admitted with a sigh.

Before everyone began shouting Kurt quickly added "But he made up for it when he wore a Lady Gaga costume to school."

Everyone was confused and Kurt sighed again and explained about Gaga week and all the drama that went along with it.

** but it also wasn't cool that Kurt couldn't take a hint, and their parents are dating, so it's a little awkward. Sam and Quinn are sort of dating, and Sue sort of dated Rod Remington." *You sunk my battleship, Rod, and you sunk it hard.* "But then she caught him cheating, so she's back on the market, and that's what you missed on Glee."**

* * *

**Finn's at his locker and turns around to see his mom and Burt with their arms linked with Kurt's in between them coming over. "Oh. What's going on? Is this one of those interventions, 'cause…?"**

**"If it is, it's for the both of us. " said Kurt, "They bombarded me and forced me to bring them to you."**

**Burt let go of Carole arm and said, "Okay, come on, tell 'em."**

**"No, no, no, you. Come on."**

**"No. We said in the car."**

**"Come on, you, you."**

**"Come on, you."**

**"Please!"**

"Can't one of them just tell you?" sighed David.

**"All right," said Burt, "so you know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday?" he asked putting his arm around Carole, "Well, today I drove here, and we snuck into that classroom where Kurt introduced us… very romantic of me, I might add… And I…"**

**Carole couldn't take it, "He proposed!" she shouted, "He proposed!"**

Everyone smiled.

**"You stole the punch line!" complained Burt, "Come on!" he said pulling her into a kiss.**

**"Wow." said Finn in a daze, "This just happened?"**

**"Oh, Dad!" said Kurt looking at the ring on his new step-moms finger.**

**"Oh! We wanted the two of you to be the first to know." she said putting her hand to her heart.**

**"Yeah, after the kids in that homeroom." said Burt with a laugh, "Come on, family hug, huh? Okay. Come on!" he said pulling everyone into a hug.**

**"I'm so excited and-and nervous!" said Carole with a smile.**

**"Oh, don't be, don't be." said Kurt taking her hands.**

**"Well, no. Okay."**

**"Oh, my God, this is just what I needed. I will take care of it from here. I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme." he said looking around, "Those are colors, Finn. Fall wedding colors. Autumnal."**

"You had the time of your life planning that, didn't you Kurt?" asked Wes.

Kurt smiled meekly back, "maybe..."

**"Nothing too extravagant, Kurt, okay?" interrupted Burt, "We're gonna use whatever savings we have. We are spending it on the honeymoon. That's right. We're going to Waikiki." he said and Kurt and Carole gasped, "We're gonna go to the hotel where they put up the guest stars on Lost."**

**"Finn, you-you haven't said anything." said his mom.**

**"Uh, I'm… I guess I'm just kind of stunned." he stated.**

**"Hey, don't worry. I'm already looking for a bigger house. One where everybody's gonna get their own rooms. All right?" said Burt.**

**"Come on, honey." said Carole, "Be happy for me."**

**"I am, Mom."**

**"All right, now listen, Kurt, Mr. Wedding Planner, I want you to take care of one thing." said Burt in a tone of athurity. "I don't care about the food or the booze at this party, but I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right. I've been exercising. And I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding. And I will boogie."**

**"All right." said Kurt nodding his head, "It's already taken care of, Dad. I'm going to hire the New Directions as your band. Right?" he said moving his hands around a lot, "It won't cost you a cent. They're cheap, they're available. Long story short… you're having a Glee wedding."**

Kurt smiled "Glee weddings are the best."

* * *

**"Hey, is that safe?" asked Finn as he walked up to Sam lifting weights, "With your shoulder messed up and all?"**

Trent sighed, "Probably not."

**"Doesn't feel messed up to me." he said, "Now that I'm healthy, I'm going to be gunning to get my job back."**

**"Well, Coach Beiste isn't going to replace me while we're winning."**

"They are so full of themselves." said Nick.

"Not really," said his boyfriend looking back at him, "Its obvious there that the quarterback is more respected then the rest of the team. Also they probably want to be on top."

Everyone looked at the blond in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Nick trying to get him to watch again.

**"You can't win every game." he countered, "Look, I still want to be friends. It's just, I'm kind of on the cusp of being one of the most popular guys in school."**

**"Wow. I, uh…" Finn began, "I didn't think you were the type that cared about that stuff."**

Kurt sighed, "Everyone cares about that."

**"Everyone does." stated Sam,**

"Hey look," said Wes, "You and Sam are twins."

Kurt didn't even answer.

** "Being on top means you don't have to take crap from anybody. No teasing, no slushie facials."**

**"Being quarterback isn't going to put you on top," stated Finn, "especially since you can't even get Quinn to be your girlfriend."**

"So stereotypical," sighed Blaine "the captain of the football team dating the head cheerleader."

**"I'm working on that, too." he said putting the weights down. Sam held up his fist for a fist-bump and after Finn accepted it, he walked away.**

* * *

**"So, what do you want to talk about in private?" asked Quinn as she and Sam entered en empty class room.**

**"These galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley." he said pointing to the ceiling, "We are. Or at least, I want us to be."**

"That is _so_ lame." said Thad.

**"Okay."**

**"I think I love you."**

**Quinn let out a small uncertain laugh.**

**"Look, my shoulder's healed," said Sam coming closer to her, "I'm going to be the quarterback again soon. And you're already the head cheerleader." he said dragging her to the middle of the room.**

**He got down on one knee and opened a ring box.**

Everyone gasped, "He better not be proposing." demanded Kurt.

"Why not?" asked Wes.

"Because they are so young," he said "you can't just promise your life to someone when your still a kid."

"What if someone asked you to marry them right now." said David - with a sideways glance to Blaine.

"Well i'm not dating anyone right now so that is none of my concern."

**"Oh, my God, are you proposing?" asked Quinn with a look of disbelief "We've known each other for six weeks. Stand up. You're freaking me out."**

**"I want to marry you…" said Sam, "some day. Until then, will you accept this promise ring?"**

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's okay I guess. That's just cute."

**Quinn smiled and shook her head, "What are you, six?"**

**"If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems," he said standing up, "to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say, "That dude's my boyfriend." And I promise to do all of those things without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey."**

Everyone looked confused, "Sam does a lot of impression." sighed Kurt.

**Quinn laughed and Sam got back down on one knee, "I really care about you, Quinn. And I want us to be together."**

**Quinn thinks about it and closes the box.**

**"Is that a no?" asked Sam.**

**"It's a maybe." she said before walking out.**

"Quinn is one confusing girl."

* * *

**The scene faded away to show Kurt standing at his locker looking inside at a wedding figurine. Then, Finn walked up.**

**"Hey, uh, so I've been reviewing this itinerary," he said looking at the paper in his hands, "and I don't really get it. Are you sure we should release 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get kind of messy?"**

**"That's why we feed them glitter, Finn." stated Kurt.**

"Do you do that with Pavarotti?" asked David.

"No." Kurt huffed, "Pavarotti stays in his cage so there is no need for that."

**"Oh. Well, look, I've been thinking about it. I really want to do something special for the wedding," he said, "and I wanted to take this opportunity to sort of remind everyone that I'm, you know, a leader."**

**Kurt closed his wedding book fast, "I have the perfect idea. After you walk your mom down the aisle, and give her away to my dad…"**

**"Incredibly creepy..."**

"How is that creepy?" asked Trent.

"I don't think he had really liked the idea of my dad marrying his mom at the beginning."

**"...and give your speech to the newlyweds… Which I will write, although you are free to suggest overall themes… You and Carole will have a lovely mother-and-son dance in front of everyone."**

**"Ah, that's a terrible idea." Finn interrupted, "Everybody knows I'm the worst dancer."**

"He can't be that bad." said Jeff, "dancing is not that hard."

"Says the best dancer ever." huffed Nick, "we can't all be super dancers like you."

"But trust me." said Kurt, interrupting the couple "Finn is _the worst_ dancer ever."

**"Finn, trust me on this." he said, "I've been planning weddings since I was two. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac."**

Everyone laughed at how that was such a_ Kurt_ thing to do.

**"I guess if I could pull it off," he said thinking it over, "it would make me seem like a cool stud."**

**"Totally."**

**"Thanks." he said patting Kurt shoulder, "It's a plan."**

**As Finn walked away Kurt took the figure and closed his locker. **

Kurt sighed as he knew what was coming up, he didn't need the Warblers thinking he was a broken scared little boy. He was confident and the biggest Diva - after Rachel Berry - you would ever find in Lima, Ohio. But he knew that watching all these thing over and over again was started to make the Warblers think different of him, and he didn't like that. Not one bit.

**He turned around to find Karofsky standing behind slowly inching forward.**

Everyone held their breath, seeing Kurt act this way was a complete different side they never saw. He always carried himself with confidence and pride. But watching these they all knew he did have weaknesses.

**"I don't want you near me." sated Kurt, trying to sound forceful.**

**Dave raised an eyebrow and poked Kurt hard in the chest, leaving his finger there. He slowly trailed it downward before rapidly taking the figurine from Kurt's grasp. "****Can I have this?" he asked, "Thanks."**

**Karofsky walked away putting the figure in his pocket, leaving a stunned Kurt behind.**

Kurt looked around the room and saw the pitiful gazes. "Please stop." he said shifting in his seat.

Their gazes changed into ones of confusion, "stop what?" asked Blaine.

"Looking at me like I'm small and powerless..." he said in a weak voice.

No one seemed to understand but Trent was the one to voice the question everyone wanted to know, "What do you mean Kurt?" he asked.

"I don't want to guys to start treating me different now that you know what happened to me..." he said railing off, "Three seconds ago you were looking at me as if i would break if you said the wrong thing." he took a deep breath and sighed. "I may be pale, but i am _not_ a porcelain doll." he said getting up and leaving the room.

Everyone sat in silence, not knowing how to react.

"Should we follow him?" asked Thad - caution in his voice.

Before anyone could respond, all their phone went off simultaneously.

They all opened the new text message to see it was from Kurt, it read:

_I'm sorry for blowing up n all of you like that. But please don't come find me. I just need to be on my own at the moment. Let me know when he episode is finished. I'll come back then. _

"So we keep watching?" asked Wes.

"I guess..." added David.

**Mr. Shue walked up with his hand hovering over Kurt shoulder, almost afraid to touch him. "Are you okay?" he asked.**

**Kurt shook his head 'no', trying not to cry.**

**"Okay, let's go to the principal, come on." he said finally setting his arm on Kurt's shoulder and leading him down the hall.**

* * *

**"****Did he physically hurt you?" asked Sue.**

**Kurt sighed, "No."**

**"You said he's shoved you into the lockers before." stated Will adjusting himself in his chair. **

**"Well, I can't expel a kid for shoving." Sue said, "He'll just say, _'I didn't mean to shove that kid, I tripped!_' Excuse works like a charm. I use it all the time."**

Everyone laughed, trying to reduce the tension.

**"He didn't shove me this time." said Kurt shaking his head, "He just… terrified me."**

**"Lady," began Sue,**

"I thought she liked Kurt," began Nick, "why does she call him that?"

"That's what Sue Sylvester does to everyone." said Blaine

** "I can't suspend a student because he scares you. High school is a dry run for the rest of your life. It's rough. People can be mean."**

**"That's your advice?" demanded Will, "That's all you have to say?"**

**"William, I was bullied my entire life." said Sue standing up, "I grew up with a handicap-able sister. I know very well how cruel people can be." She said sitting down in her chair, "Was it difficult? Yes. Did it make me stronger? You bet it did."**

**"It's the fear that's the worst." said Kurt, "I never know when it's coming, I can't concentrate, I don't feel like I'm part of this school at all. I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around terrifying me, and there's nothing that I can do about it?" he asked, "I mean, you… You don't know what's going on in this kid's head. You don't know what he's capable of."**

Everyone sighed again, they weren't so sure if they liked watching about Kurts life anymore.

**Will got up and sat on the front of Sue's desk, facing Kurt "What does that mean?" he asked slowly.**

**"Nothing." he said shaking his head, "Maybe I'm overreacting."**

"He really should tell someone." said Wes.

"He doesn't ant to 'out' him." said Blaine, "He may have harassed Kurt but Kurt isn't that cruel. Its not nice being shoved out of the closet you know."

Blaine didn't even have to say it, they knew he was talking about his own experience.

**"Lady," said Sue, "this kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me, and I will expel him faster than a Thai take-out place can read back your delivery order. Okay? But until that happens, and I'm genuinely sorry to say this," she said shaking her head, "there is nothing legally I or the school board can do."**

**Kurt sighed and looked at Mr. Shue. "C****ome on, Kurt." he said, "We're gonna be late for rehearsal."**

**Kurt picked his bag up off the floor and walked to the door with Will behind him. He stopped and turned around,**** "You know, when you call me lady…" he began looking at Sue, "That's bullying. And it's really hurtful."**

Everyone smiled a bit. It was nice to see Kurt stand up for himself.

**"I'm sorry I thought that was your name." she said, " As an apology, I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames… Gelfling, Porcelain, and Tickle-Me-Doughface."**

**Kurt thought it over for a minute, "I guess I'll go with Porcelain."**

**"Damn." said Sue with a big smile, "Totally wanted Tickle-Me-Doughface."**

* * *

**The scene then cut to Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Tina in the choir room.**

**"Ladies," said Rachel from the front of the room, "the Kurt-Karofsky bullying situation is getting way out of control. Kurt's miserable, he's losing weight… and not in a good way. And he's barely even fighting me for solos anymore."**

"Does anyone else just love how they are only noticing this now?" asked David.

"Of course they only start paying attention after he forces himself on him." said Wes.

**"We've all been teased," said Tina, "but something about what Karofsky's doing is so much worse."**

**"W****e're all lucky enough to have boyfriends on the football team." said Rachel, "I say, we band together and demand that they confront Karofsky."**

**"Okay, first off all, I'm not dating Sam." said Quinn, "And second of all, I think you personally just set the feminist movement back 50 years."**

**"But guys like Karofsky only respond to muscle."**

**"So we're going to fight violence with violence?"**

**"No!" Said Rachel, "Look, I'm not saying that they should hit him. What I'm saying is that we need to defend Kurt, and there's strength in numbers."**

**"I'm confused." said Tina to Brittany, "Are you and Artie officially dating now?"**

**"Deal with it." she said. She looked behind Quinn to talk to Tina and whispered, "When you guys fooled around, did he ever, like, just lie there?"**

"She does know Artie is in a wheelchair... right?" asked Thad.

"Kurt once said, and i quote 'Never question the logic of Brittany'." answered Blaine.

**Santana then came in and walked up to Rachel, "****Why didn't you tell me that we were having a Glee girls meeting?" she demanded.**

**"This is a meeting for Glee girls with boyfriends." said Rachel, "We're going to make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt."**

**"Okay, I'm dating Puckerman." she said pointing to herself.**

**"You're getting naked with Puckerman." stated Quinn.**

**Santana crossed her arms but before she could say anything Tina spoke up, "Besides, Puck can't mess with Karofsky; He's on probation. If he gets in a fight with him, he'll be sent back to juvie."**

**"Mm-hmm." Said Rachel,**** "Yeah, so now if you'll excuse us."**

**Santana let out a sigh, "You're so on my list, dwarf." she said excusing herself out.**

Everyone laughed, "Ok I love this girl." said Trent with a smile.

**"Look," said Rachel as Santana left, "if something bad happens to Kurt, and we didn't do anything to stop it, we'll never be able to live with ourselves."**

"Too late for that..." murmured Nick.

* * *

**The scene then changed to Rachel and Finn walking down the hallway. "****But why?" Rachel asked in confusion.**

**"Karofsky plays right guard." Began Finn, "If he gets pissed at me, I'm going to get sacked more times than Jay Cutler, which means we're going to lose, which means Beiste is going to make Sam quarterback."**

"Does he really care more about football then his own brother?" demanded Jeff in frustration.

"Apparently." answered Nick.

**"Is being quarterback more important to you than helping out the kid who's going to be your stepbrother?" demanded Rachel.**

**"Look, we both know I can help him more if I stay on top." he defended, "Look, Kurt's going to be fine. Rachel, I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't."**

**Rachel looked down and sighed, "I've never been so disappointed in you before."**

**"But…" Finn tried to find the right words but she was already gone.**

* * *

**The changes changed quickly to the locker room, where it show Karofsky putting on a belt. **

**"Stop picking on Kurt." demanded Artie as he rolled over to him with Mike at his side.**

"At least the other guys are helping out." said Jeff nodding towards the screen.

**"You mind?" he said reaching into his locker and pulling out a sweater, "I'm changing."**

**"We're serious." stated Mike before slamming his locker closed. "****This is a warning."**

"I have a feeling this wont end well..." said David.

**"Oh, yeah?" said Dave fixing his jacket. **

**"From now on, you're gonna leave him alone." demanded Artie. **

**"Look. If he wants to be a homo," he said fixing his collar, "that's up to him, but don't rub it in my face."**

Nick, Blaine and Jeff flinched, they hated words like that.

**"We're not asking you."**

**"Yeah, we're done talking about this." said Mike stepping closer. "Just back off, all right?"**

**"Look, you back off." shouted Karofsky as he pushed Mike, sending him into Artie and they fell backwards.**

The Warblers gasped, they didn't think he go as far as to push down someone handicap-able.

**"Hey!" said Sam as he charged Karofsky and trying to push him into a locker. At the last second Dave moves so Sam his the one thrown into it.**

The Warblers grimaced as the watched he fight break out, hoping Sam would come out on top.

**Sam kicked Dave in the leg and shoved him into another set of locker and Karofsky cried out in pain. He quickly pushed him off and punched him in the face, sending him spiraling to the ground. Just as he's about to get up Dave came forward and pushed him down again and they began fighting from there.**

The Warblers flinched, it wasn't looking good for the blonde.

**Beistie then entered the room slamming the door open. **"**Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?!" she demanded as she grabbed Dave by the shoulder. "Get up! Get up here! Get up!" she said forcing them apart and keeping her hands between them, "What the hell's going on here?"**

* * *

**The scene changed to the choir room where Quinn was icing Sams black eye.**

**"Dude was a wild animal." stated Mike from his seat behind them. **

**"Manimal." said Artie.**

**Brittany looked at Artie and whispered, "I'm so turned on by you right now."**

**"How bad does it look?" asked Sam looking at Quinn.**

**"It's pretty hot, actually." she admitted.**

"Why do girls think scars and being hurt is hot?" asked Jeff looking to the straight men.

"Because it shows them how tuff you are." said David flexing hi arms. Wes and Thad copied him and everyone burst out laughing.

**"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beat down." exclaimed Puck from his seat. **

**"Where were you, Finn?" asked Santana turning to look at him.**

**"I was still out on the field, okay?" he said, "I totally would have given him a beat down if I had been there, though." he said with Rachel nodding in agreement.**

"We all know he wouldn't have." said Trent.

**"The fact is," said Mercedes, "it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn. You should have been leading the charge."**

**"Lay off Finn, everyone." demanded Kurt, "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually. But thank you for what you did, especially Sam." he said looking over.**

"Kurt just hates it when people get involved in his problems," said Nick, "Doesn't he?"

Blaine just sighed and nodded in agreement.

**"Serious, an epitome of a leader." said Mike referring to Sam.**

**"What's going on?" asked Will as he entered the Choir room, "What happened to Sam's eye?"**

**"He stood up to Karofsky." said Quinn, still holding the ice to his eye.**

**"All the guys did." said Tina, "Well, not Finn."**

**"Is everyone okay?" he asked cautiously, "Do we all need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?"**

**"No. I got in a few good licks, too, so we can just call it even." said Sam, "And maybe this will send a warning to Karofsky, telling him to back off Kurt."**

**Will slowly approaches Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay, Kurt?"**

**When Kurt nodded his head and open his book to look at the wedding plans, Will lifted his hand from his shoulder. "All right, guys. Let's take our places. We got a wedding to prepare for."Everyone got up into their position and the scene faded away.**

* * *

**"Thank you both for attending the Kurt Hummel Wedding Dance Seminar." Said Kurt with a big smile on his face as he stood in front of Finn and Burt - sitting on stools. **

"Kurt look like he' having the time of his life right there." said Nick with a smile.

"Well by the look of it that mean something' gonna go wrong." sighed Blaine.

**"Dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carole. And if Uncle Andy's 40th birthday party was any indication, you're going to need some work."**

**"What are you talking about? My moves were great, okay?" said Burt, "It was the… damn sangria…"**

**"Okay." said Kurt walking over to his father and taking his hand to lead him to the middle of the room. "We dance to the beat, not to the words. Y****es, right here. Okay." he said holding his hands up waiting for his Dad to take them, "All right, have you guys chosen a… No…" he said putting his Dads hand where it was suppose to go, "A wedding song?"**

**"Uh, yes." he said "We're thinking "Stairway" or some Buble?"**

**Kurt thought for a moment, "Okay. Great. So it's basically one-two-three-four. Okay." he said nodding to the piano man (A/N: For all of you who do not know the pianos name is Brad and I love him because he sits there and does nothing.) "Follow me, all right? Gentleman leads on the left. Right. Opposite of me. Okay?" he said motioning to his dads feet. "Get ready? Opposite. One-two-three-four." he said leading him into a dance. "Okay, good and back."**

**"Hey, look at me," said Burt, "I'm dancing, huh? Look at that!"**

Everyone smiled at the look on their faces.

**"Yeah, okay. Come over here," said Kurt leading his to the side of the room, "and dance with yourself, practice."**

**"Come on, Finn, no chickening out." said Burt with his hands holding his imaginary dance partner''s, "I did it. You gotta do it, too."**

**"Okay, uh…" said Finn getting up and walking over to Kurt.**

"He so does not look comfortable with this." observed Trent.

"He probably still hasn't gotten over the fact that Kurt had a crush on him." said Blaine with a sigh.

**"All right. Okay. Position." said Kurt with one hand in the air, waiting for Finn to take it. **

**Finn sighed, "Uh… Can we… Can we shut the door? I'm not really comfortable with people watching." he said.**

"Or he doesn't want people to see him dance with a gay kid." sighed Nick.

"Why does this world hate us so much?" asked Jeff, "We are people too."

"Because its apparently wrong and God hates us for it." said Blaine.

"Even though he made us this way..." sighed Jeff.

"That's why Kurt doesn't believe in God..." Blaine trailed off.

"Huh?" asked Thad.

"Kurt says he doesn't believe in God and even if there was one he'd be a jerk for making him the way he is and saying it's wrong."

**"What are you talking about?" demanded Kurt, "You danced in front of 1,000 people at Regionals."**

**Finn looked hesitant but put his hand in Kurt and just as he was about to place his other on his hip, Karofsky walked by and made a gesture that cause Finn to drop Kurt's hand immediately.**

Everyone glared at the screen, as if it would affect the situation.

**"What the hell was that?" demanded Burt as he watched Dave leave.**

**"It's nothing, Dad."**

**"That was not nothing. ****That guy was making fun of you." he said, "What the hell's his name?"**

**"Tell him, Kurt." said Finn.**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"Tell him, or I will."**

**"His name's Dave Karofsky." Kurt began. "He's… been harassing me for a few weeks now."**

**"Harassing you how?" he demanded slowly.**

**"Just… Shoving me, and giving me a hard time."**

**"There's more." he said, "There's something else you're not telling me."**

**Kurt looked stuck, "He threatened to kill me." he aid after a while.**

**Burt didn't say anything as he ran from the choir room. **

**"What?" said Finn, "You've got to be kidding me." Finn looked over his shoulder to see Burt run out of the choir room "****Burt!"**

"I don't get why Kurt wouldn't jut tell his father earlier that he was having trouble at school." thought Thad out loud.

"Well a few weeks ago before this - I think - Kurt's dad had a heart attack and was in a coma for a while. They weren't sure if he would make it." said Blaine looking down.

"That must've been hard." said Nick.

"Yea, and since his mom died when he was eight it was really hard for him."

"Wow..." said Jeff, "Now I really understand why Kurt doesn't believe in God. He just hasn't had enough reason too..."

**Burt then takes Dave shoving him up against a wall and sticking his arm under his neck, ignoring Karofsky's cry of "****What the hell?"**

"This won't be good," sighed Wes, "You can already tell Kurt's dad is really protective of him."

The others nodded in agreement.

**"You like picking on people?" Burt demanded. **

**"What?!"**

**"Why don't you try me?"**

**"Burt!" said Finn catching up, "Stop!"**

**"Please, you're sick." said Kurt trying to pull him off. "Come on."**

**Burt lets go slowly and Finn holds him back as Karofsky slowly walks away. **

**Burt was breathing heavily, "What the hell have you been doing while this is all going on, huh?" he said to Finn before walking back to the Choir room leaving Finn and Kurt there.**

* * *

**"So it seems the situation has reached a boiling point." said Sue from her sport on the front of her desk.**

**"You're damn right, it has." demanded Burt, looking at his sons' bully, who was sitting across from him.**

**"Nothing happened." he defended.**

**"I'll tell you what really happened. Mr. Karofsky-" he said looking over to the man beside Dave.**

**"My name's Paul." he interrupted.**

**"Paul, your kid threatened the life of my son."**

**"Porcelain?" asked Sue, "Is that true?"**

**Kurt gave a small nod but Karofsky was quick to defend himself once more, "****That's not true. I didn't say anything."**

"He really needs to give this up." sighed Blaine.

**"That's what he said." said Kurt, voice above whisper, "He said he would kill me if I told anyone."**

**"If you told anyone what?" asked Sue.**

_'This is his chance.'_ thought Blaine.

**Kurt thought it over for a minute before looking over Dave's pleading face, "Just… that he was picking on me."**

**"He's making all this stuff up."**

**"Oh, is that right?" demanded Burt.**

**"Hold on a sec." interrupted Paul. "You have been acting differently lately, David."**

David let out a breath, "Oh come on. I thought this guys name was Dave? He needs to share my name now too?!"

**"You used to get A's and B's. You're talking back, you're acting out, and now we're sitting here." **

"He's getting frustrated with coming into terms of being gay." thought Blaine out loud.

**"So let me ask you:" he said motioning over to Kurt, "Why would Kurt make that up?"**

**"Maybe he likes me." said Karofsky with a small smile on his face.**

Jeff scoffed, "He wishes."

**"I think we're wasting our time here." said Burt looking over Dave. "It's your job to protect people." he said switched his gaze over to Sue. **

**"Couldn't agree more." she nodded, "After hearing both sides of the story, you are hereby expelled. I will not have one student threatening the life of another. If you don't think this is fair, well, you can appeal ****to the school board." she added, "You'll leave campus immediately."**

**Paul let out a breath and stood up, "I appreciate your time." **

**Dave follow close behind his father, watching Kurt and shaking his head just a little as he left the room.**

"Wait if he was expelled," began David, "Why is he here?"

"We'll probably see soon." said Wes.

**Burt waited till they were completely out of the office until he stood up and waited for Kurt to get up as well, "Thank you." said Burt looking back at Sue.**

**"Enjoy your wedding." she said with a smile as she watched them leave.**

* * *

**The scene then switched to a church where everyone was sitting and looking forward, then music started and they all turned to look back.**

**(Finn)**_** It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
****Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
**_**(Rachel) Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?  
**_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**_

**(Quinn)**_** Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
****We can go, whoa, whoa  
No one will no, whoa  
**_**(Sam) Oh, come on, girl**

**(Quinn)**_** Who cares if we're trashed  
****Got a pocket full of cash  
**_**(Quinn & Sam) We can blow, whoa, whoa  
**_**Shots of Patron, whoa, whoa  
**_**(Sam) And it's on, girl**

**(Artie & Brittany)**_** Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
****Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
****And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
**_**(Artie) If you're ready like I'm ready**

**(Tina)**_** 'Cause it's a beautiful night,  
**_**(Mike & Tina****) **_**we're looking for something dumb to do  
**_**(Tina) _Hey baby,_  
(Mike & Tina) _I think I wanna marry you_**

**(Artie & Finn)****_ Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._**

**(Sam)**_** Just say I do, ooh, ooh, ooh  
**_**(Finn) **_**Tell me right now baby  
**_**(Artie)**_** Tell me right now baby, baby**_

**(All)**_** (**__**Just say I do, ooh, ooh, ooh) **_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
(_**Just say I do, ooh, ooh, ooh**_) Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.

"Does anyone else realize that Kurt didn't get to sing at his own fathers wedding?" asked Blaine looking at the screen.

Everyone thought it over for a minute. "Everyone except him and Mercedes got to at least sing a few lines..." said Trent looking around, making sure he wasn't missing something.

"They really don't appreciate his talent," said Wes, "Do they?"

Blaine, Thad and David agreed, not noticing the other three thinking that they were treated the exact same.

**"Please be seated." said the priest "We usually start with a prayer. But a certain young wedding planner, who shall remain nameless, was afraid that some in attendance might fall asleep." he said with a small glace at Kurt.**

**Santana then nudged Brittany who was about to fall asleep.**

**"So instead, I'm going to let Burt and Carole tell you in their own words why they've invited you here today."**

**Burt looked out into the church, "I'm not really known for having a way with words." he began rubbing his hands together, "Uh… you know when you're a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how… sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much. But Kurt… he lost his mom. And that killed me. Well, we got by, but looking back? I-I want to apologize to you, Kurt." he said looking over to his son, "What we were living just… wasn't living. You know that saying, that when God closes a door, he opens a window?" he asked looking back out at everyone, "Well, sometimes out of nowhere, he'll do you one better, and he'll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders," he said looking at Carole now, "and he pointed me towards this woman right here. And he said, 'There she is. Go _get her_.' You're everything, Carole. Words can't describe you. You're everything. And I will love you till the day I die." **

**"Okay…" said Carole letting out a breath, "I'm lucky." she said looking out to the audience, "Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two." she said looking over to Kurt, "One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other one just _saved_ me. Kurt, you are an amazing person. I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Finn…" she said looking at her son, "I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt. We are four people." she said extending her hand for Finn to grab as Burt did the same with Kurt - also the meaning to give the rings, "Becoming a family."**

Everyone smiled at the vows, it was always nice to here something that comes from the heart.

**"Okay." began the priest, "Burt… Do you take Carole…"**

**"You bet I do!" he interrupted putting the ring on her finger.**

**"And do you, Carole," he began again. "Take this man…"**

**"Oh, yes I do! Yes, I do." she said putting the ring on Burt finger as well.**

The Warblers laughed as they watched them share their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

**The scene cut way to Will sing****ing Sway as Burt and Carole danced on the dance floor.**

**Once Will finished the song, he said "And now, I'd like to introduce one of the best men: Finn Hudson!"**

"How much do you wanna bet he's going to wing-it?" asked David looking around the room.

Nick throw a pillow at him, "Shut up and listen."

**Finn walked up and took the mic from his teacher. "Oh. Thanks. Hi. Uh, thank you." he said taking a glass of champagne from a waiter. "Best man. Right. Uh…W ell, I want to propose a toast to my mom… who is so awesome. I mean… somehow even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man." he said, "In Glee Club, uh, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry." he continued, not**** noticing Rachel face as he said this, "And today, a new union was formed. Furt." he said looking at Kurt, "You and me, man. We're brothers from another mother. And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And over the past few weeks, uh, some stuff's gone down. And I haven't manned up like I shoulda." he admitted, "From now on? No matter what it costs me, I got your back. Okay? Even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then." he said and the Glee club laughed.**

The Warblers looked confused, Blaine sighed and explained. "At McKinley, they have a slushie machine. The popular kids -so the jocks and the cheerleaders - will fill up cups and throw them in the faces of unpopular kids. So mainly, the Glee club." he finished letting out a breath.

"That horrible!" exclaimed Nick.

"Don't the teachers do anything about it?" asked Trent.

"No, they pretend it doesn't happen."

"I really hate that school." murmured Wes.

"Join the club." added David.

**"You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you, I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor." he finished and came to rest the mic and glass on the table in front of Kurt, "You're going to dance it with me, dude." he whispered as he left.**

**(Finn)**_**Her**** eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say**_

**_When I see your face_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change_**  
**_'Cause you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**  
**_And when you smile_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_**  
**_'Cause girl you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

_**The way you are  
The way you are**_

_**Girl you're amazing  
**__**Just the way you are**_

_****__**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
**_**_Yeah_**

"That actually really sweet. said Nick with a smile.

* * *

**The scene then switched to the next day where Sam was at his locker looking at his black eye in a mirror. Quinn then came up and closed his locker door.**

**"Hi." he said.**

**"Arnica," said Quinn holding up a tube "twice a day. It'll help your bruise."**

**Quinn handed it to her and Sam smiled and took it, "Thanks."**

**"I've been thinking a lot about what you did for Kurt. It made a real impact." she said smiling back.**

**"I thought the only impact that was made was Karofsky's fist impacting my face."**

The Warblers smiled.

**"You saw what Finn did at the wedding." she began "That was because of you." she stalled for a while then said, "We've been talking this whole time, and you haven't even noticed that I'm wearing your ring." she said tapping her fingers on he wall.**

**Sam as confused but happy, "How'd you get that?"**

**"I broke into your locker." she said smiling and looking down, "I've always been really handy with a nail file."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mm-hmm." said said before walking away with her hands clasped behind her back.**

**Sam stood there for a moment before jumping in the air and saying 'yes!'**

* * *

**"This is absolutely unacceptable." said Carole as the scene changed to her, Burt and Kurt in Sue's office.**

**"This psycho threatens my kid's life," begins Burt "and some school board made up of a bunch of people I've never met tells me there's nothing they can do about it?"**

"And this is probably why Kurt had to transfer." said Wes.

**"Oh, they could do something about it." said Sue, "They just decided not to. No one reported witnessing him being violent, and there's no way to prove that he threatened you with violence. The school board president issued a verbal warning to Karofsky, and that's where we stand."**

**"I can't go back to being terrified all the time." Kurt whispered, "I-I jump every time a locker slams shut. I flinch whenever I turn the corner. I don't feel safe at the school." he finished weakly.**

Thy all thought back to the first two weeks of school - when Kurt was still getting settled in - he was a little jumpy and nervous at times. They never thought to ask of it. Now they didn't have to.

**"Kids who bully, for the most part, have been bullied themselves." Began Sue, "And I for one don't flatter myself that that behavior can change. Now this kid Karofsky isn't gonna all of a sudden be nice to you, and I won't stand by unable to do anything about it. Effective noon tomorrow, Figgins is back in charge as I've tendered my resignation as principal in protest." she said, "I can't help you behind that desk, but I can be an extra pair of eyes out in those hallways. Someone ought to have your back. Besides, I miss my office. This room smells weird. I can't shake the feeling that I'm inhaling a lot of dead skin." she finished as she shook her head.**

* * *

**The scene cut to Kurt, his dad and step mom in the hallway, "****Well, I guess I'll try to enjoy the rest of the day, before the terror starts anew." she said before looking at his father. "I'll see you at home." he said walking between them to leave.**

**As Kurt got further away, Burt looked at his new wife - asking a silent question - she nodded. **

**"Hey, Kurt. Wait up a second. There's something we want to talk to you about."**

* * *

**The scene changed to the choir room where all the kids were talking excitingly. **

**Mr. Shue then entered the room and quieted them down, "Come on, guys. The wedding was great, but we have got to get ready for Sectionals next week." he said as Kurt walked in. Kurt, good, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a _solo _for you at Sectionals." he said pulling him t the side.**

"Well that really sucks," said David, "He was about to get his first ever solo and had to leave..."

"We really would've lost if that had happened," said Nick.

Wes thought it over or a moment '_Kurt does have a very impressive range... Maybe i should take into considerate more of ho gets the solos.."_

**"Can I make an announcement first?" he answered in a small voice.**

**"Yeah." said Will turning to the piano to look over some sheet music.**

**Kurt took his place in the middle of the room, "First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here as well as a true brother." he said looking around the room, "Which is why it's so hard for me to leave.**

**Quinn was the first to react, "What do you mean, '_Leave_?'"**

**Kurt let out a breath, "I'm transferring to Dalton Academy… immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon... to pay for the tuition."**

The Warblers faces dropped... they didn't know that.

**"Kurt, you can't leave." said Tina from her place beside Mike.**

**"What the hell, dude?" said Finn getting up, "How about you talk with me about this first?"**

**"I'm sorry, Finn," said Kurt, "but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be."**

**"We can protect you." said Sam.**

**"Seriously," added Puck, "we can, like, form a perimeter around you like the Secret Service."**

**"Yeah." Finn agreed.**

**"The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton, a zero tolerance, no-bullying policy." he said looking at the room, the at Mister Shue, "****It's enforced." Will closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.**

**"Um, does this mean that you're going to be competing against us at Sectionals?" Rachel demanded.**

"Is that really all that girl cares about?" asked Blaine in frustration, "I mean your friend is leaving, you could at least try to be sad."

**Everyone looks at Rachel with disbelief and Santana holds up a hand to quiet her.**

**Mercedes gets up from her seat and slowly walks forward with her arms in front "Kurt…?" she asks - trying to find the right words.**

**"I'm Sorry." whispered ****Kurt as he walked ****backwards slowly, trying to hold back tears. "I have to go." he said turning around and leaving the choir room.**

The screen then faded to black and Blaine sighed, "I'll text Kurt," he said as Thad got up to put the next DVD in.

"What's this one called?" asked Nick, resting his chin on Jeff shoulder.

"This one is called 'Special Education'."

* * *

**OMG YAY! I'M DONE. THAT TOOK SO LONG. AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. IT WILL HOW MUCH OF GLEE THEY WILL WATCH. EITHER ENDING AFTER IT CATCHES UP WITH TIME. GO TO THE END OF SEASON TWO, SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR AND MAYBE MORE SEASONS IF THEY MAKE THEM. **

**IF I DO CONTINUE THIS PAST THE PRESENT TIME THEN I WILL BE ADDING IN THE NEW DIRECTIONS SO THEY CAN SEE IT AS WELL.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**ITS RIGHT THERE**

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**~ HockeyGal09 **


End file.
